el amor se manifiesta en maneras diferentes
by ei-chan
Summary: YohxAnna ! Muhahahah ya toy aqui 11º Cap! 4 Holly Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne! Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Notas de la autora : este fic es un poko diferente en cuanto a la serie ya que aqui bueno mejor leean espero que les guste y si puedo mejorar en algo porfavor   
  
escriban un review !!  
  
Por que asi tenía que ser  
  
Anna: A un lado!! (en su inseparable patineta)  
  
Sayi: Muevansee (patinando)  
  
Pero era demasiado las dos habian caido encima de digamos unos no muy agradables chicos.  
  
Horohoro: Aii porque mejor no se fijan por donde van   
  
Yoh : (quien habia caido en una situacion muy comprometedora ) Que aparte de idiotas ciegas  
  
Anna: no tenemos porque seguir hablando con un par de idiotas como uds. empujando bruscamente a Yoh   
  
Yoh: Sabes enojada t ves mas bonita  
  
Anna: Grrrr eres un pelmazo Yoh Asakura  
  
Yoh:igual sigues siendo bonita dandole un rapido beso en los labios   
  
Sayi: muy bien niño el traer pantalones no significa que puedas tratar asi a mi amiga   
  
Horohoro:Mira a nosotros nadie nos habla asi oieste menos un intento de dama  
  
Sayi: (dandole una fuerte patada en el estomago) mas respeto   
  
Anna: (que acababa de despertar de el shock por el rápido beso )alzo su mano para pegarle una fuerte cahetada a Yoh pero este la detuve   
  
Yoh:Las niñas no pegan   
  
Acto seguido Anna le dio una pequeña patada en sus partes "varoniles"  
  
Yoh:aya aiiiiii @^@  
  
Sayi: vamonos Anna dejemos a los intentos de hombres retorcerse de dolor   
  
Anna: adios chicos jiji  
  
P/A: ese yoh me va a sacar canas verdes , aunque no era la primera vez que se peleaban pero si era la primera vez que le habia dado un BeSOOO !! como se habia atrevido no era quien ,aunque muchas chicas se hubieran sentido halagadas ya que Yoh sin duda era uno si no era el mejor partido que se podia encontrar tambien lo considerarian perfecto pero ellos no ven lo que Sayi y yo vemos un ENORME egolatra y no estoy exagerando asi es el por eso prefiero ignorarlo a el y a su bola de amigos idiotas que se la pasan molestando ya que digamos que somos diferentes a las demas chicas.   
  
  
  
Pilika: ANNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Anna:Queeee (basto con una mirada de hielo para que se callara )   
  
Pilika:Uy uy que genio te vengo a decir que ya sono el timbre apurate   
  
Anna: A gracias por cierto que clase nos toca   
  
Pilika:Matemáticas  
  
Anna: aiii tenia que ser .P/A:mencione que soy malisima en matemáticas no hubiera aprobado los examenes finales si no ser por la ayuda de Sayi  
  
Anna:bueno vamonos   
  
***********____***********  
  
Maestro:Muy bien chicos les tengo un examen sorpresa   
  
Anna:Hmpf GENIAL(me es necesario decir que fue sarcasmo   
  
Maestro:Srta. Kyoyama no hace falta decir que necesita aprobar   
  
Anna:si  
  
Yoh:buena suerte preciosa ,no es necesario que me la desees a mi ya que se que aprobare   
  
Anna:Callateeee  
  
**************_____***************  
  
Final de la clase   
  
Maestro:Srta. Kyoyama podria quedarse   
  
Anna:acaso me queda de otra  
  
Maestro:Hare como si no escuche ese comentario ,pero ese no es el punto ud. sabe que no le esta yendo bien en la materia  
  
P/A :deveras  
  
Maestro:por eso he decidido asignarte un tutor  
  
Anna:O.o  
  
P/A:bueno no podia ser tan malo alo mejor a Sayi le asignarían ser mi tutora ya que ella es muy buena en matemáticas  
  
Maestro:Tu tutor sera Asakura ,Yoh  
  
Anna:QUEEEEEEE O_o ¡_¡  
  
Maestro:Si Asakura sera tu tutor espero que uds dos sepan arreglarselas en el horario que debe ser por lo menos de una hora cada sesión  
  
P/A:genial ahora tendre que soportarlo por una hora  
  
Anna:pero no se podria cambiar por la Srta. Asasaki   
  
Maestro: lo siento P/A: aja como si enverdad lo sintiera. Maestro:pero la Srta. Asasaki va mal en la materia de biología por lo que no puede ser tutora ya que solo los integrantes con excelente promedio son calificados para enseñar a otros alumnos y cuan le pedí el favor al joven Yoh acepto alegremente   
  
P/A:pedir !!!! FAVOOOOR!! ACEPTAR O_O alegremente como esta eso mmmm u_u de seguro para hacerme la vida imposible   
  
Continuara si uds. lo desean .................  
  
N.T: espero le haya gustado 


	2. una rara combinación

Notas de la autora : Primero que nada me disculpo por mis horribles errores ortográficos ¡_¡ y segundo espero que les guste la continuación.por cierto el p/a significa pensamientos anna asi que si se encuentran otros como esto significaran los pensamientos dependiendo de las letras que lo secunden  
  
El amor se manifiesta en maneras diferentes   
  
Una rara combinación  
  
+++++ -----------------------------------------------+++++----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
P/A:pedir !!!! FAVOOOOR!! ACEPTAR O_O alegremente como esta eso mmmm u_u de seguro para hacerme la vida imposible ese idota me las va a pagar tal ves no ahorita pero despues ya vera muahahaha  
  
Anna:pero no hay ninguna otra manera de que me asignara otro tutor  
  
Maestro:mmmm(pensativo)hay una pero ...  
  
P/A:esto no me va a gustar   
  
Anna:siiii  
  
Maestro:Si apruebas el exámen del viernes con 10 te asignare otro tutor  
  
P/a:COMOOOOOO ,aprobar con 10 esta pidiendo practicamente un milagro quien cree que soy dios, creeanme si lo fuera no hubiera ningun SOLO hombre en este planeta, bueno talves exagero pero en fin lo único que articule a decir por mi estado fue un esta bien  
  
Maestro:perfecto  
  
y despues de la convesacón me retire a mi lugar favorito para desestresarme :a la cancha de futbol ya ahi me propuse tirar unos cuantos balonazos   
  
P/A:me encanta jugar soccer desde niña, veran mi papá al principio creia que iba ser hombre y compro todos ese tipo de ropa,balones,camisetas,palos de hockey(claro para cuando estuviera mayor)y cuando supo que su hijo era una hija mamá lo obligo a guardar todo en una caja por supuesto yo la encontre y encontre los balones entonces mi padre me enseño a jugar y asi es como comenzo todo por supuesto yo no me visto con faldas ni blusas pegadas y mucho menos he usado un vestido prefiero el estilo deportista,y NUNCA me separo de mi patineta asi como nuca traigo mi pelo suelto prefiero hacerme una cola .....  
  
Horohoro:ejem disculpa Anna pero los integrantes del equipo de futbol vamos a entrenar asi que ... LARGATEEEEEE!!!  
  
Yoh:si hermosa sería una pena hacerte daño (agarrando a Anna de la caderas apretandola hacia su cuerpo)  
  
Anna:Mira Asakura dejame en paz si (soltandose)grrr(en el momento de que Anna le lanzo un puño a Yoh este se agacho diriendose el golpe hacia Horohoro quien se encontraba atras de su amigo )  
  
Horo:@_@  
  
Yoh:perdón princesa pero fallaste   
  
Anna:ja quien dijo que mi objetivo eras tu no t des tanta importancia P/A:Diablos! pero igual me decise del otro $%&"·#   
  
Anna:aparte tengo que hablar con el entrenador   
  
Yoh:Y para que?(pregunto intrigado) P/Y: que raro que se traera  
  
Anna:que te importa (lanzandole una mirada fría)a ahi esta   
  
Anna:entrenador podria solicitar mi entrada al equipo de soccer  
  
E:lo siento Anna pero el equipo es solo de hombres aparte creo que te resultara muy incomodo no crees, por que mejor no intentas en otro lugar como en el equipo de porristas  
  
Anna:grrrrrr este idiota me va a quitar mi poca paciencia (murmuro)  
  
Sayi:eso me suena a discriminación entrenador a parte yo tmb quisiera entrar al equipo  
  
Anna:me has salvado le murmure  
  
Sayi:lo se, me respondio yo creo que la dirección no estaría contenta por la discriminación que se esta dando acabo y creo que a mi padre tampoco(mencione que el papá de Sayi es muy poderoso )incluso en la hoja de solicitudes para el equipo no dice que es "varonil"por lo tanto creo que nos puede aceptar no entrenador?  
  
E:eemm creo que si   
  
Yoh:O_o  
  
Horo:O:O  
  
Lyserg:@_@ y demás personas no importantes por el momento  
  
Anna:genial entonces empezaremos mañana no Sayi   
  
Sayi:si por que ahorita noo emm traemos nuestras cosas asi que nos vemos mañana chicos   
  
Anna:si eso adios  
  
Yoh:espera Annita   
  
P/A:como me ha dicho ¬¬' ya vera por irrespetuoso   
  
Anna:Que quieres o//o (algo sonrojada por la muestra de cariño)  
  
Yoh:solo quería decirte que si cuando podriamos vernos para lo de matemáticas   
  
Anna:auch lo había olvidado   
  
Yoh:por que se ve que necesitas ayuda y creeme no hay NADIE mejor que yo ,sabes que t parece todos los días despues de futbol  
  
Anna:eh como todos los días que estas locooo   
  
Yoh:sip si quieres aprobar por supuesto oye porque estas sonrojada   
  
Anna:ee yo que te importa   
  
Yoh:bueno yo nomas decía preciosa   
  
Anna:grrr ¬¬' P/A:aki va a correr sangre   
  
Yoh:sabes t ves hermosa asi rojita (viendo directamente a sus labios )  
  
Anna:a (viendo su reloj)me tengo que ir es tardeeeee aiiii(sale corriendo esilo anime moviendo los brazos muy rápido)  
  
Yoh:adios(agitando sauvemente su mano mientras la veia alejarse)P/Y:adonde ira con tanta prisa bueno a mi no me importa al fin y al cabo es Anna la chica fría,agresiva , independiente,hermosa,deportiva,inteligente excepto en matemáticas, en ese momento dejo escapar un suspiro   
  
Horhoro:oi bien o estabas suspirando eee (pegandole con el codo a Yoh de una manera picarona)dinos quien es ee   
  
Lyserg:ese Yoh , oye le vas a dar a la "dama" de hielo clases de matemáticas eh?  
  
Horhoro: si que te traes, Yoh con ella   
  
Yoh:esque emmm ella necesita ayuda y el maestro me obligo a darle clases P/Y:aja si como no Yoh porque les mientes al fin y al cabo son tus amigos y entenderian que tu aceptaste bueno podias a ver dicho que no y el profe entenderia pero ¿por que dijiste que si? ¿que no la odias? si te hubieras negado la hubieras dejado estar con su amiga y asi no tendrias que soportarla entonces porque aceptaste ¿para estar con ella? ¿para saber por que es tan misteriosa?¿tan ella?e pero que piensas Yoh ella no te gusta. Como!!! ella sino se compara contigo ni siquiera te llega a los talones y tampoco a las demas chicas con las que he salido ella es........  
  
Horohoro:Yohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...tierra llamando a Yoh  
  
Lyserg:(sacudiendo a Yoh)respondenos  
  
Yoh:ee a si ,que ?jijiji^^  
  
Horohoro:que t pasa estas mas distraido que de costumbre?   
  
Lyserg:si que te pasa es Tamao vdd? ya por fin le vas a hacer caso   
  
Horo:si ya le vas a aceptar si no es que ya e Yoh  
  
Yoh:no sean %&$ #(ese vocabulario O.o ,dijo algo enojado)Tamao y yo no tenemos nada que ver a parte se me hace tan simple sin chiste oyeron   
  
Lyserg:pero Yoh estas ciego o que  
  
P/Y: es verdad Tamao ya tenía un cuerpo fabuloso y muchos hombres estaban tras de ella pero Tamao estaba tras de el y a el no le gustaba ya que le parecia de lo mas facíl   
  
Yoh:ya saben que no me gusta ni me atrae l ,y si voy a estar con alguien necesitaria ser igual o mejor que yo y como dudo encontrar a alguien prefiero estar solo   
  
Horo y Lyserg(cantando):Soy un presumido, soy un ganador ,soy lo que le falta al mundo para ser mejor(es la cancion de no tengo amigos de genitallica por si les interesa saber)  
  
Yoh:callense solo estan celosos de mi perfección   
  
Horo:uysi   
  
Yoh:callate ya quisieras tener al monton de chicas que yo tengo tras de mi   
  
Lyserg:si a las cuales has rechazado una por una y a las que no ni las pelas, pero eso si te encanta besar a la señorita de hielo   
  
Yoh:o//o eso no es cierto ya saben que es mas efectivo hacerla enojar de esa forma  
  
horo:mmmmm tu cres Yoh   
  
Yoh:no creo lo se por eso acepte ser su tutor   
  
H y L:buenoooo  
  
*********___________*************  
  
Sayi:ai porque nos haces esto sabes lo cansado que es ?  
  
Anna:al parecer no   
  
¿?:Todo lo que las hago hacer es por su bien y creo que es un mal necesario, no me gustaria que algo les pasara en el trabajo   
  
  
  
Continuara.................  
  
N.T: Espero que les alla gustado muchas gracias Anna15 por tus consejos en realidad tu review me hizo muy feliz ;_; ,igual contigo satoru muchas gracias por los animos 


	3. Acerca de

N/A: Aun nose porque el titulo perod a igual aqui esta el 3 Cap espero que les guste  
  
*****Acerca de******  
  
Viernes 29/8/03  
  
6:30 ,lugar:gimnasio en casa de Sayi   
  
Sayi:ai porque nos haces esto sabes lo cansado que es ?  
  
Anna:al parecer no   
  
¿?:Todo lo que las hago hacer es por su bien y creo que es un mal necesario, no me gustaria que algo les pasara en el trabajo   
  
Anna:aun asi como tu no las haces ¬¬  
  
Sayi y Anna se encontraban haciendo lagartijas o push ups como le quieran llamar con una sola mano y ya llebaban un buen rato asi   
  
Zack:Como su entrenador es mi deber incrementar su fuerza fisica si no como piensan vencer a los demonios  
  
Anna:pero no tines que ser tan cruel en los entrenamientos ¡_¡   
  
Sayi:siii  
  
Zack:ya niñitas dejense de quejar ok a Touya no le gustara que se quejen o que ia no quieren el trabajo?  
  
S y A:Siiiii!!!P/A:y en efectivo asi era lo queriamos veran el trabajo consiste en destruir y atrapar demonios o gente "mala" por asi decirlo para la organización del padre de Sayi mi padre lo ayuda tmb pero mas bien el papá de Sayi fue qiuen la fundo junto con su abuelo y mese atras nos ofrecieron el trabajo de atrapar demonio con l,os demas soldados y como resistirse a un trabajo donde puedes usar armas,patear traseros y lastimarte esta bien me emociono pero asi es desde entonces nos entrenan aunque creo que si no hubieramos aceptado de todos modos estariamos aqui por alguna razón o otra esto es nuestro destino tmb es divertido trabajar con una organización secreta porque es secreta y se supone que nadie sabe ahora no se que diablos hare con el estupido de Asakura queriendome dar clases despues de futbol ya que se supone que debere estar entrenando aqui pero ya me las arreglare con Zack  
  
Zack:crreo que eso es todo pueden descansar   
  
Sayi:por fin(dando un suspiro )la prox. vez le dire a mi padre que entrenes con nosotros   
  
Zack:O.O  
  
Anna:siii t lo mereces,por cierto Zack quiero decirte que si podriamos atrasr una hora los entrenamientos despues de nuestras clases de futbol ?  
  
Zack:creo que si despues de todo yo iba tener que cambiar el horario¿y porque la petición si se puede saber?  
  
Anna:ya sabes que voy mal en mate y pos tengo que tomar las asesorias despues de Fut.  
  
Sayi:tienes o t hicieron   
  
Zack:ehh?¿?¿?  
  
Sayi:el chico que le dara clases tomo la desicion por ella y Anna no esta mas que contenta por ello no (codeandose con Anna de una manera picarona)  
  
Zack: aa   
  
Anna:callense bastante malo es que me de clases el srto. "perfecto"  
  
Sayi:si pero bien que te gusta que te bese yo creo que hasta te empezaron a gustar sus besos  
  
Anna: o///o COMO CREES YO Y ESE IDIOTA HIJO DE SU &%#@!$# NUNCA REPITO NUNCA TENDREMOS ALGO QUE VER OISTE!!   
  
Sayi: venga pero no te enojes aunque talves no sea tan malo ya que el chico puede llegar a ser lindo   
  
Zack:tal ves deberias escuhar a Sayi y darle una oportunidad al chico   
  
Anna: PERO SI NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTA CARAJO CON UDS 2 !!!! (grito Anna furiosa saliendo del gimnasio )  
  
Zack:en serio tu crees que ellos?  
  
Sayi: la vdd no lo se pero me gusta molestarla ^^'  
  
Zack:Que amiga:  
  
Sayi:(pegandole un codazo)callate ¬¬  
  
mientras tanto en otro lugar  
  
Tamao:hola Yoh como estas (asercandose muuuuuy cerca de el )sabes que te parece si nos vamos a un lugar mas privado(besandole suavemente el cuello o debo decir tentativamente )sii (echandole una de sus "tiernas" miraditas   
  
Yoh: (empujando a tamao) sabes tengo que irme tengo cosas que hacer i no puedo perder tiempo en cosas insignificantes   
  
Tamao:ash esta bien Yoh nos veremos pronto (guiñandole un ojo )y se alejo moviendo sus caderas seductoramente,pero Yoh ni siquiera volteo a verla   
  
P/Y:ESA niña como le gusta que NO he dejado claro que ni siquiera me atrae pero porque podría sr que yo? nonono eso no me puede pasar seria imperdonable y si lo fuera no estaría pensando en anna tanto tiempo si anna porque ,insolente,necia y majadera Anna pero aun deliciosamente atractiva ,talves no usaba normalmente ropa que acentura su figura pero Yoh se habia dado cuenta de lo BIEN formada que estaba pero no es Ella en fin si no me apuro llego tarde   
  
*********-________**********  
  
Zack:te has tardado Yoh  
  
Yoh:lo siento mami no me di cuenta de la hora   
  
Zack:callate   
  
Yoh:uy no mi mami se enojo voy a llorar ,perdoname mami no vuelvo allegar tarde   
  
Zack:jajaj olvidalo   
  
Yoh:si yo aqui con el pendiente   
  
E. de Hockey::Chicos quisiera anunciarles algo,como sabran hemos llegado a las semifinales y estas sera en Holanda,y sera el fin de semana asi que preparense chicos cada uno podra llevar dos acompañantes asi que muchachos decidanse y empaquen que nos iremos el proximo sabado a primera hora  
  
Yoh:fantastico(sarcastico)  
  
Zack:y bien Yoh a quien piensas llevar?  
  
Yoh:creo que llevare a mis mejores amigos y tu?  
  
Zack:llevare un par de amigas   
  
Yoh:amigas?  
  
Zack:si amigas son muy lindas te las opresentare alla   
  
Yoh:esta bien ñ_ñ  
  
Zack:bueno Yoh me retiro tengo clases   
  
Yoh:adios ZackP/Y:holanda wow esta bastante lejos exactamente una semana creo que esta sera una LARGA semana   
  
pero lo que el no sabia cuan larga sería esa semana y lo mucho que descubriria  
  
  
  
Continuara..............  
  
N/A:Aburrido vdd pero necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas asi que perdonenme, pronto saldra Jeanne,Hao(pero un poco despues al igual que Ren ) pueden dejarme su opinion acerca de los personajes se los agradeceria ^^   
  
Ahora respuestas alos reviews y agradecimientos   
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden :wow muchas gracias me halagas ^//^ me hiciste muy feliz con tu review  
  
Diana_Asakura: jeje pues muchas gracias a ti tmb. que bueno que te este gustando no dejes de leer   
  
Rioko:Me alegraste el día como te dije en el mail estaba realmente deprimida pero gracias de todo corazón y nuca nadie me habia dicho eso Thanx^^ (parezco disco rayado pero es la vdd)  
  
Kamikaze: a mi tmb me gusta su personalidad en realidad las personalidades son inspiradas en personas que conozco y un pokito de la serie   
  
Daoku: aqui esta el 3Cap solo para uds lectores y lectoras (por cierto que es re-vacano)jiji ^^'  
  
y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante   
  
Anna15:¡_¡de veras piensas eso te adoro a mi tmb me gusta mucho tu fic algo mas fuerte que yo,por favor continualo espero no decepcionarte con este cap.  
  
y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante a ti lilu gracias por TODO   
  
  
  
bueno me despido y si tienen quejas, sugerencias pueden mandarme un mail o por msn mi correo es gka_89_6@msn.com si los e es largo pero es mio jiji bueno hasta la proxima espero no tardarme mucho por que ya voy a empezar la escuela ya segundo de secu ahhh en fin adios seeya 


	4. About a Girl

***el amor se manifiesta en maneras diferentes ***  
  
  
  
+++++ About a Girl ++++++  
  
N/A: jejeje como friego con mis notitas pero nose es necesidad o necedad mia bueno aki va otro cap. nose si se habran dado cuenta pero se desacomodaron los cap y tuve que borrarla y volverla a publicar que bueno que la tenia guardada en fin el titulo es el nombre de una cancion de nirvana (si a alguien le interesa aunque lo dudo)en fin aki va el fic  
  
Lunes 1 de septiembre   
  
Lugar:escuela   
  
Yoh :chicos tengo un anuncio que hacer bueno mas bien una propuesta   
  
Horo:si?  
  
Yoh:q' les pareceria ir holanda conmigo como su maravilloso compañero de viaje?  
  
Lyserg: pos ir a holanda suena fabuloso pero nos esi en tu compañia   
  
Yoh:vamos chicos acompañenme no sean simples   
  
P/H:Yoh suplicandonos definitivamente le pasa algo   
  
Manta :claro Yoh nada mas bromeabamos iremos contigo N/A:no pensaron que pondia al enano cabezon vdd pos se equivocaron acloro no es enano y mucho menos cabezon )  
  
Yoh:chicos no mas que solo puedo llevar dos acompañantes asi que puede haber un problema   
  
Manta:para nada Yoh yo puedo pagar mi pasaje asi que lleva a Horo y Lyserg contigo va?  
  
Yoh:estabien  
  
Lyserg:Y bien a ke se debe la invitación   
  
Yoh:hockey   
  
Horo:eh hockey?  
  
Yoh:sii que no escuchaste hockey por que las semifinales seran alla i iremos este fin de semana les parece   
  
Lyserg:pos si   
  
Yoh:muy bien todo listo el sabado aprimera hora nos vamos   
  
Todos:esta bien  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sayi:viste el mensaje de Zack (mostrandole su celular)   
  
Anna:si holanda wow ya me quiero ir   
  
Sayi :crees que nos dejen   
  
Anna:claro aparte vamos con el bueno y confiable Zack  
  
Sayi:tienes razón entonces holanda ai vamos   
  
Anna:bueno vamonos o llegaremos tarde a fut.  
  
Sayi :ya pues vamonos   
  
Anna:nadie te obligo a apoyarme  
  
Sayi: lose ^^ pero favor con favor se paga no ?  
  
P/A:Mencione que mi mejor amiga es una convenenciera   
  
Anna:ahh estabien   
  
Sayi:^^  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
la tarde transcurrio con mucha calma mas o menos unas cuantas peleas entre Yohxanna pero nada fuera de lo normal   
  
Yoh:Annita donde iremos a estudiar   
  
Anna:primero que nada no me llames Annita idiota y segundo a la biblioteca me hice claro   
  
Yoh:claro(murmurandole al oido )Annita  
  
Anna no pudo mas que sentir un escalofrio por la cercania ni protesto simplente   
  
Anna:mira Asakura esos juugitos funcionaran con las demas pero conmigo ni lo intentes que no dejare que te metas en mis pantaletas   
  
Yoh:jajaajjajajaja  
  
Anna: n`_´nº de que te ries $%&@·# P/A:no podia creerlo se estaba riendo de ella en sus narices y ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo   
  
Yoh:de que creas que YO me quiera acostar contigo   
  
Anna: ^///^   
  
Yoh:eres comica   
  
Anna nunca se habia sentido mas avergonzada y humillada que insinuaba que no era lo suficiente buena para el que no era atractiva no le parecia deseable pero si a mi no me importa es el, por que habria de molestarme su opinion es mas deberia sentirme aliviada de que no esta interesado en mi pero tenia que ser tan cruel   
  
Yoh:ya deja de soñar y vamonos que tengo cosas que hacer   
  
Anna:grrrr ¬¬  
  
Ya en la biblioteca   
  
Anna:quita tu brazo(quitando el brazo del chico asiendo que este rayara el cuaderno)  
  
Yoh:noooo (volviendolo a apoyar en la mesa )ves lo que haces   
  
Anna:YO si tu eres el que no me deja acomodarme   
  
Yoh:pues que quieres que haga lo necesito apoyar aparte yo tmb toy incomodo   
  
Anna:nose pero no lo apoyes   
  
Yoh:(sonriendo maliciosamente )estabien (rodeandola con el brazo)todo estaba saliendo ala perfeccion ahora solo faltaba que.........  
  
Anna:volteandole a ver)que crees que haces   
  
P/Y:perfecto acercando sus labios alos de anna huniendose en un APASIONADO (enfasis en apasionado) cada vez se profundisaba mas la lengua de el batallando con la de ella hasta que no se pudo controlar ,acto seguido subio a anna a la mesa donde habian estado trabajando empezo besandola por el cuello las manos de ella desabrochando su camisa desesperadamente hasta que   
  
Anna:quitate de encima pervertido (pegandole una muy fuerte cachetada que nie l mismo Yoh se esperaba  
  
Yoh:maldita seas perra eso me dolio   
  
Anna:pos no eran cariñitos eso te pasa por tratar de propasarte conmigo !!!!!   
  
Yoh:ja pero si tu tmb colaboraste (acercandose lentamente no queria ser victima de su furia )incluso pienso que te gusto ^^  
  
Anna:o///O yo ooo COMO crees si tu no me gustas   
  
Yoh:no es necesario que dos personas se gusten para tener relaciones ^^   
  
Anna:esto sie es el colmo eres un maldito desvergonzado y no tengo porque seguir escuchandote asi que adios sabes tu ni siquiera mereces mis despidos   
  
Yoh:tienes razón por que no los necesito  
  
Anna:ahhhhhhhhhhhhh   
  
Yoh:adios annita   
  
Anna:callate eeeeeeeeeeee(saliendo enojadisima de la blioteca)  
  
Yoh:aaaaaaay Annita por que soy asi yo y mi bocota siempre igual vijandome en lo imposible pero esto no se queda asi estas me las pagas niña   
  
¿?:Ella!!!! ya vera cuando le ponga las manos encima   
  
P/A:ESE YOH por que hace que pierda la razon pero ese idiota nada mas quierte que lo haga sentirse hombre que vaya y busque su prostituta personal como Tamamura   
  
¿?:Anna??  
  
Anna:PERO SI ERES TU .........  
  
N/A:chan chan jeje ahora que personaje tonto pondre primero Sayi porque ninguna mujer de la serie me convencia para ser la mejor amiga de anna y luego Zack y ahora este we jejeje muy bien ya pa el sig cap prometo poner a Jeanne y hao y ren veremos si uds los piden jeje todo dependen de uds ya saben la vdd no me convencio el cap mucho peros e los dejo a su criterio  
  
Ahora los reviews   
  
Diana Asakura: Muchisimas gracias por todo me caiste super bien Nos vemos en el msn, por cierto ke piensas que va pasar en holanda mmm ^^  
  
Anna15: Te adoro de vdd muchas gracias me haces muy feliz esto es un YohXAnna pero como boy a poner obstaculos jajaja es que sino no tendria chiste por cierto que te parecio lo de el trabajo de las chicas jiji y si matemos a Tamao   
  
Expectra:wow muchas gracias es un homor recibir un review tuyo (es un honor recibir sikiera reviews ^^)  
  
Anna Asakura:(Yoh cunatas veces se ha casado )pos aki esta otro cap para ke te entretengas y gracias   
  
Jos D: pos pake veas ke Anna es mala pero Yoh = jeje aki esta el 4 cap   
  
Drag:pos ya cumpli con lo mio ahora a descansar jeje   
  
Korishiteru: muchas gracias como dije las personalidades estan basadas en personas que conozco y y aki esta el fic jeje pa el prox alo mejor me tardo tantito (#$%&@ escuela)   
  
eso es todo nos vemos la proxima vez 


	5. Amistades peligrosas

N/A:Buaaaaa ya ala escuela otra vez :'( pero nimodo ,y para alivianar el dolor que mejor que escribir el fic jeje aki va   
  
+++++el amor se manifiesta en maneras diferentes++++++  
  
  
  
***** Amistades Peligrosas *****(-_-' cada vez soy peor en los titulos )  
  
  
  
¿?:Anna??  
  
Anna:PERO SI ERES TU SHAORAN (jeje es que nos e me ocurrio ningun nombre )  
  
Shaoran:Cuanto tiempo sin verte estas hermosisima!!!  
  
Anna: o///o eh eh yo ooo pues gracias tu tmb no estas nada mal P/A:la vdd es que esta buenisimo pero nimodo no creo poder decirselo seria lo peor definitivamente los años e sientan bien aunque no tiene el hermoso torso bien formado de Yoh o sus hermosos ojos ni su sonrisa ehh ehem que hace Yoh en mis pensamientos salte shu shu hasta en los momentos mas privados no me puede dejar de molestar es increible ese hombre pero en fin   
  
Anna:cuando fue la ultima ves que nos vimos ?  
  
Shaoran: creo que fue cuando tenias 14 años   
  
Anna:wow si que ha pasado tiempo eso fue hace tres años   
  
Shaoran:si y ya no eres la niña de 14 que yo conocia acercandose BASTANTE a sus labios   
  
Anna:ehh (alejandose)si pues creo que eso fue obra de los años   
  
Shaoran:por cierto todavia eres amiga de Sayi ?  
  
Anna:si porque ?  
  
Shaoran:no nada mas me acuerdo que de chicas eran inseparables en especial a la hora de molestar   
  
Anna:eras un blanco facil y te enojabas facilmente   
  
Shaoran :si pero creeme ya no soy el mismo   
  
De un lugar no muy lejos de ahi alguien los observaba   
  
P/Y:quien es ese? y que hace con Anna por que se le acerca tanto?acaso sera su novio?bah ¿porque estoy espiandola?Yo Asakura Yoh no me puedo rebajar a el nivel de un espia   
  
Sayi:Yoh que haces aqui   
  
Yoh: los pasillos son un lugar libre asi que no veo nada de malo que yo (en ese momento Sayi le apunto a un letrero)  
  
Sayi:creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que este no es un lugar donde cualquiera pueda estar   
  
Y Sayi tenia razón no cualquiera puede estar en un lugar tan privado como el baño de chicas  
  
Yoh:eh pues yo 0///0  
  
Sayi:si suele pasar que una se encuentre con un chico en el baño y este nos epa que decir para justificarse aunque la vdd suele ayudar para alijerar el problema no crees ?  
  
Yoh:Pues si te digo la vdd no le dices esto a Nadie!!  
  
Sayi:mmmm   
  
Yoh:¬¬   
  
Sayi:o pues esta bien dilo  
  
Yoh:pues yo estaba espiando a a a a a Anna   
  
Sayi:lo sabia   
  
Yoh:QUEEE   
  
Sayi:Que los abia niño lo que no sabia era porque?  
  
Yoh:no es de tu incumbencia   
  
Sayi:si no fuera de mi incumbencia no preguntaria no crees ?  
  
Yoh:bueno lo que pasa es que me intriga qiuen es ese hombre  
  
Sayi:ahh hablas del idiota de Shaoran (asiendo la voz melosa)   
  
Yoh:aaa entonces lo conoces y qu es tuyo y de Anna  
  
Sayi:porque tanto interes en Anna eh si le haces algo a mi amiga te juro que no respondo!!1  
  
Yoh:calma te prometo o hacerle daño ya que dudo que me le pueda acercar pero bueno sabes me gustaria que tu y yo fueramos amigos te parece?  
  
Sayi:mmm nose que te traes pero lo que sea no funcionara oieste  
  
Yoh:no estoy tramando nada ok solo me gustaria que noe xistiera esta enemistad entre nosotros no te niego que si serias mi boleto para acecarme a Anna pero nunca es bueno tener enemigos   
  
Sayi:mm creo que esta bien despues de todo no pareces ser alguien tan MALO a execpcion de que eres amigo de Horohoro   
  
Yoh:se que aparenta ser malo pero es una buena persona al igual que tu ^^  
  
Sayi:bueno pues muchas gracias y sabes y respecto a Shaoran es mas amigo de Anna que mio y ha estado tras Anna desde que la conocio y ami pues nuca me ha gustado el trato que hay entre ellos   
  
Yoh:entiendo   
  
Sayi:sabes deberiamos volver o hablar en otro lugar porque creo qu este no es lugar apropiado no crees?  
  
Yoh:si ^// ^  
  
en ese momento Anna los vio saliendo del baño  
  
Shaoran:pasa algo annita (abrazandola tiernamente)  
  
Anna:no nada ^^  
  
Shaoran:bueno   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sra. Kyoyama:si Sra. Kino estoy conciente no se preocupe en unas semanas le dire ,si se lo que esta en riesgo,lo mismo digo hasta luego   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sayi:hola Anna   
  
Anna:hola Sayi quien estaba en el baño con Yoh  
  
Sayi:o.o nos viste   
  
Anna:sip   
  
Sayi:lo que pasa es que el y yo nos pusimos a platicar   
  
Anna:no Sayi no tienes porque darme explicaciones si traes algo con el chavo ese no hay problema  
  
Sayi:el y yo solo somos amigos mejor tu dime que te traes con Shaoran ?  
  
Anna:yo nada solo que hace mucho que no nos vemos y simplemente esta cariñoso como sabes que llego Shaoran ?  
  
Sayi:los vi ^^  
  
Anna:y porque no saludaste   
  
Sayi:sabes bien lo que pienso de el y tu asi que no me pienso portar como una hipocrita ..  
  
Tamao:Aqui estas golfa (avalansandose sobre Anna)!!!! Zorra!Ofrecida!! perra!! como te atreves acercartele  
  
Anna:(desgreñandola )de que hablas!!!  
  
Tamao:los vi en la biblioteca Jeanne y yo los vimos   
  
Jeanne :sii vimos claramente como se subian a la mesa   
  
Sayi:0///0 QUEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Anna:lo que Yoh y yo estemos haciendo no es de tu incumbencia ENTENDISTE!! (empujandola hacia la pared )y yo n o estoy interesada en el asi que no me molestes y la proxima te va peor (soltando uno de los mechones rosas ) ahora tu i tu "Amigita"vayanse   
  
Jeanne:estas bien Tamao ,sabes ya vamonos o esta salvaje te va a matar  
  
Sayi:nadie le dice salvaje a mi amiga OIESTE !! vete antes de que pierda el uso de la razon   
  
Tamao:estas me las pagas !!!  
  
Anna:veteeeee!!!!!!!  
  
acto seguido Jeanne y Tamao salen del lugar que por cierto era el pasillo de la escuela   
  
N/A:aclaro la escuela tenia cuartos individuales para cada alumno de vuelta con el fic  
  
Sayi: y bien   
  
Anna:que ?  
  
Sayi:como que que !! lo que paso ahorita no fue nada para ti   
  
Anna: ja no les hagas caso estan locas si bese a Yoh ^///^  
  
Sayi:que paso con la srta. no me gusta porque es bla bla PATRAÑAS SI BIEN QUE TE GUSTA EH EH (codeando a anna)  
  
Anna:calla tengo que irme mamá pidio que fuera a casa a cenar oies no viste el msg de Zack ?  
  
Sayi:no que decia?  
  
Anna:que el viaje a Holanda se adelanta y salimos mañana luego te cuento va me tengo que ir !!!  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Anna:Pero queeeeeeeeee?!!! mamá si me gustaria ,podría pensarlo si?  
  
Sra K:esta bien hija pero la necesito rápido esta bien ?  
  
Anna:claro ire a empakar  
  
Continuara...................  
  
N/A: JEJE OLA A VER POR AHI ME DIJIERON QUE QUIEREN LEMON UDS QUE DICEN? LEVANTEN MANOS !!!  
  
Ahora contestar reviews   
  
Diana Asakura: pos no me llego tu review pero MUCHAS gracias !!!  
  
Anna15:Pues adelante aki estuvo el cap. muchisimas gracias ,creemos un club de dar muerte a Tamao jejeje y si tengo msn es gka_89_6@msn.com  
  
Rioko:gracias chica eres maravillosa !! y que nadie te diga lo contrario  
  
Expectra:pos eske me emocione jeje me gusta mucho tu fic !!   
  
  
  
Daoku:jeje es que asia seguro que leen el sig. cap jjee pero aki esta !!  
  
eso es todo seeya next time (ya se como jodo) 


	6. Una montaña rusa llamada vida

N/A: Lo lamento Diana realmente ,yo no venia venir que me quitaran el internet te extraño¡_¡ ,la última vez que hablamos ya había empezado el capitulo y te preguntaras como lo pude subir sin internet jeje tengo mis secretos bueno espero les guste,lavdd esque ya tengo internet el mismo dia que publico mis disculpas que ironias de la vida no ?  
  
dedicado a Anna15 y Diana Asakura por su apoyo incondicional ^^  
  
  
  
++ el amor se manifiesta en maneras diferentes +++  
  
  
  
*****Una montaña rusa llamada: vida ******  
  
P/A:oh casi lo olvido tengo que llamar a Sayi   
  
Anna:Sayi ,hola veras asi va estar el asunto mñana a las 9:00 nos iremos si me dijo Zack que el pasaria por nosotras bueno nos vemos mañana,si adios   
  
P/A:este si que sera un largo viaje   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yoh:porqueeeeee???ahiii tenias que ser vdd de entre tantas mujeres tenias que fijarte en la que MENOS se interesa en ti !! pero eso solo te pasa ati ,aunque todavia tengo que hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste (asi es como encontarmos a Yoh reprochandose asi mismo en el espejo N/A:nose si uds lo hacen pero yo si ^^)   
  
Horo:sigues despierto Yoh ?  
  
Yoh:eh yo ¿que no parece? (dijo sarcastico )  
  
Horo:Que es lo que te pasa amigo?estas algo raro ya no te no estas con el mismo entusiasmo ,sera que estas enamorado ?  
  
Yoh:O.o !! yo este pues no solo que ya encontre mi defecto   
  
Horo:Eso es todo encontraste tu defecto y por esos andas en la luna y nos preocupas a todos !!!!  
  
Yoh:jiji no queria preocuparlos lo siento ^^*  
  
Horo:ahh Yoh amigo no es gran cosa encontar un defecto es normal todo mundo los tiene   
  
Yoh:es que no entiendes nunca me habia pasado YO NUNCA he tenido un defecto !!!!!!  
  
Horo:bueno si por que tu eres (cantando )maravilloso.encantador jajajajaj  
  
Yoh:¬¬  
  
Horo:ya bueno me dejo de burlar pero que es lo que tienes ?cual es ese horrible defecto ?  
  
Yoh:ehem no puedo decirtelo . En efecto Yoh sabia que si algunos de sus amigos sabia que le gustaba Anna no dudarian en persuadirlo y alejarla de ella, no se imaginaria su mundo sin ella pero lo que no entendia era como se pudo haber fijado en ella? aunque la respuesta ya la sabia por que ella era especial ,nunca encontraria ha alguien como ella   
  
Horo:no quieres o no puedes ?( lo miro con cara de interrogación)  
  
Yoh:no te lo dire Horo es que no creo que lo entenderias es eso   
  
Horo :esta bien si no quieres no me lo digas pero porfavor deja de andar en la luna que tienes una semifinal que ganar   
  
Yoh:si es cierto bueno muchas gracias Horohoro y buenas noches   
  
Horo:buenas noches Yoh  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tai:No puede creerlo todavia esta muy chica no crees ?????  
  
Serena:es que no lo entiendes yo tmb quiero que aprenda de mis costumbres no como tu que la estas exponiendo al peligro en cambio yo le estoy ofreciendo algo mas seguro   
  
Tai:No confundas costumbres con otras cosas Serena lo que hiciste no tiene perdon en especial porque ni siquiera pediste mi opinion ni la de nuestra hija quien es la que mas se vera perjudicada!!!  
  
Serena :Como te atreves a decirme eso yo se lo que es bueno para mi hija y no me lo reproches como si esto fuera nuevo para ti sabias que este día llegaria tarde o temprano !!!!! ¡_¡   
  
Anna:porque gritan ? ya es muy tarde mejor vayamos a dormir   
  
Serena:vuelve arriba Anna tu padre y yo tenemos que seguir platicando   
  
Tai:no Anna tiene razón debemos ir a dormir (mirandola de un modo frío una mirada que un hombre enamoraro nunca le daria a la persona que ama )  
  
Anna:Buuuenas noches (dijo con la voz entrecortada ) odiaba cono sus padres se peleaban pero odiaba a su madre por lo que le habia pedido especialmente sabiendo que no tenia otra opcion lo mas dificil iba a ser decirselos a sus seres queridos y dejarlos atras .Pero eso lo pensaría despues ya que por ahorita solo importa apoyar a Zack en el partido y divertirse ya vería depues como se las arreglaría  
  
.  
  
*************************A la mañana siguiente *****************************  
  
Zack:ahhh ya no sean flojas son apenas las 7:00  
  
Sayi:NO NO MAS LA SIETE DELA MAÑANA !!!  
  
Anna:ya (bostesando)dejen de gritar es muy temprano para gritos   
  
Yoh:hola Zack (y en eso voltearon las chicas )  
  
Yoh:UDS!!!  
  
Sayi y Anna:TUUUUU!!!  
  
Manta:por que gritas aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Anna:callate si no quieres que te golpee   
  
Horo:ya se nos arruino el viaje   
  
Anna(susurrandole a Zack) por que no nos dijiste que ellos iban a venir   
  
Zack: no sabia que se conocian ^^'  
  
P/A:genial ahora habra que soportarlos ese Yoh se busca la manera de hacerme la vida imposible   
  
Yoh:(susurrandole al oido )Te equivocas es nuestro destino (besandole tiernamente la oreja y asegurandose de que sus amigos no los vieran)   
  
Anna:Pero como? si estoy segura que no dije nada   
  
Yoh:lo siento pero me es inevitable oir los pensamientos de las demas personas   
  
Anna:O.o pues no me importa asi que dejame en paz   
  
Yoh:jiji esta bien pero te digo que nos veremos mucho ^^ en este viaje(acariciandole suvemente el cuello, y al parecer a Anna le gustaban sus caricias pues no se resistia hasta que   
  
Anna:no vuelvas a hacer eso (pegandole una cachetada)  
  
Yoh:jiijiji ^^creo que nos tenemos que ir   
  
Anna:ahhhhhhh ¬¬ me exasperas Yoh   
  
Yoh:eh es la primera vez que me dices por mi nombre Annita   
  
Anna:yaaaaaaaaaaa ¡_¡ sabes mejor vete que se te va el avion ok  
  
Yoh:pues vienes conmigo niñita(agarrandola del brazo )  
  
Anna:pero yooo (fue interrumpida por la boca de Yoh ,este la besaba con tal intensidad que para ella le fue dificil no responderle al abrir su boca para que sus lenguas se encontraran despues de un largo y "tierno" beso se separaron   
  
Anna:emm yo nos van a dejar o ///o  
  
Yoh:^//^nada mas ?  
  
Anna:si!(dijo segura) si no nos apuramos nos van a dejar   
  
Yoh::esta bien vamonos (dijo algo seco ya que si ella no le dio importancia al beso el tampoco pero por que era tan orgullosa y no admitia que le gusto ahhh era todo un geroglifico no la entendia no podia leerla como a las demas personas que conocia ya que ella era unica por eso le gustaba ^o^)  
  
Anna:ya vente si ?  
  
Yoh paso de largo y siguio caminando   
  
Anna:O.O P/A:sera que lo hice enojar y si esto es nada mas un juego para el no puedo dejar que me afecte de seguro esta jugando y solo quiere humillarme no puedo mostrar debillidad alguna no va conmigo ¿no sera que en realidad me gusta? no no no (giro su cabeza en negación pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una "dulce" voz)  
  
Shaoran:Annita linda ,¿estas bien te duele la cabeza?   
  
Anna:no estoy bien gracias ,disculpa pero que haces aqui ?  
  
Shaoran:quise acompañarte ya que no me gustaria que nada te pasara (traduccion:no quiero que el niño bonito de Yoh se te acerque y pase algo entre uds   
  
P/Sayi:ese hijo de perra se muy bien tus inteciones asi que mejor ni se atreva ¬¬ o lo   
  
Zack:que traes eh niña andas en la luna   
  
Sayi:¬¬ eres insoportable sabias   
  
Zack:asi me dicen ^^  
  
Sayi:(le regalo una leve sonrisa acompañada de un pellizco)  
  
Zack:auch ¡_¡ ya no te preocupes estara bien   
  
Sayi:De quien hablas?  
  
Zack:de Anna se sabe cuidar sola y en cuanto a Shaoran calmate ,nocreo que sea tan malo   
  
Sayi:talves tengas razón pero no me gustaría que ellos dos estuvieran juntos   
  
Zack:No crees que eres algo egoista que pasaria si a ella realmente le gustara Shaoran   
  
Sayi:Pero estoy segura de que no es asi !!!  
  
Zack:segura?(apuntando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Anna y Shaoran muy acaramelados)  
  
Pilika:ahhhhh Holaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Sayi:eh hola Pilika pero que haces aqui   
  
Pilika:No me gusto eso de quedarme sola la ultima semana de clases y porcierto que no Anna tiene un examen el viernes ?  
  
Sayi:oh oh   
  
Zack:No hay problema para el viernes ya habremos regresado ^^ y creo que ya tenemos que abordar el avion   
  
Horo:que haces aqui hermana ?  
  
Pilika:creiste que me dajarias sola ¬¬  
  
Horo:este pues yo jeje mm nose tal ves   
  
Pilika:callate ya da igual estoy aqui de todos modos (alzo su brazo en modo triunfal   
  
Horo: u.u'  
  
Sayi:ya melosos vamonos (jalando del brazo a Anna)  
  
Anna:que te pasa ?  
  
Sayi: nada solo que no me gusta que se te acerque tanto   
  
Anna:yo no me pongo celosa de lo mucho que andas con Zack ultimamente y tengo derecho de tener amigos   
  
Sayi:como quieras   
  
Anna:mmmm   
  
Zack:Nuestro avion nos espera chicas ,los integrantes del equipo iremos en un avion y los acompañantes en otro  
  
Anna:uff   
  
Pilika:de la que te salvaste Anna  
  
Anna:de que hablas como si le tuviera miedo a ese ¬¬º   
  
Pilika:yo decia por el suspiro de alivio   
  
En ese momento Yoh las andaba escuchando simplemente no la entendia tan desagradable era su compañia que ni en un millon de años se acercaria a el¿ porque era tan cruel ?pero no lo engañaba, podia a engañar a cualquier otra persona pero a el no, cada ves que miraba sus ojos se notaba algo de soledad sin importar que tan rodeada de gente estuviera se le notaba que estaba sola el la comprendia por estos días se habia sentido igual , no le gustaba esa sensacion y estaba seguro que a ella tampoco y la ayudaria   
  
Anna:que ves idiota se te va el avion !! vete   
  
Yoh:no me des ordenes(quitandole la liga que sujetaba su pelo en una coleta) siempre me habia preguntado como te verias con el pelo suelto y como lo suponia te ves HERMOSA   
  
Anna: devuelmela!!! (tratando de quitarsela)Yoh ya (esta ves sonaba como niña chiquita pidiendo por su juguete ) porfavor   
  
Yoh:solo porque te ves muy bonita asi pero insisto deberias dejarte el pelo suelto mas seguido ^^   
  
Anna:Creo que gracias ,pero no me importa verme bonita para las demas pesonas ya que la unica opinon que cuenta es la que tenga sobre mi misma   
  
Yoh: pero tu crees que es bueno ocultar tus verdaderas emociones y no dejar ver a las demas personas como realmente eres especialmente quienes estan interesadas en ti  
  
P/A:pero como? el? que dice?  
  
Anna:nose de que hablas   
  
Sayi:chicos vamonos el avion se ira en 15 minutos   
  
Yoh:esta bien chicas nos vemos luego   
  
Sayi:adios ^^  
  
Anna:adios Yoh   
  
Yoh:adios annita (alejandose rapidamente hacia el avion)  
  
Anna:o/////o  
  
Sayi:que te pasa te dio calentura   
  
Anna:¬¬  
  
Sayi:o no solo que te gusta Yoh !!!!!  
  
Anna:no claro que no el es un idota egocentrico a parte estoy saliendo con Shaoran   
  
Sayi:ya vamonos   
  
Anna:si   
  
Fue un largo viaje a Holanda pero al fin llegaron   
  
Horo:ayyy tengo hambre   
  
Pilika:dime algo que no sepa   
  
Horo:que mala eres es de lo mas normal sentir hambre el viaje fue muy largo y la comida mala   
  
Sayi:a cada quien le dan lo que se merece   
  
Pilika:jjejeje  
  
Horo:uysi la buen samritana te dicen   
  
Sayi:callate Hotohoto  
  
Horo:eres una .....  
  
Pilika:hermano asi no se le habla a una mujer por eso no tienes novia   
  
Horo:¡_¡   
  
Anna:se pelean por cosas infantiles ya maduren chicos  
  
Sayi:uysi la madura le dicen   
  
Anna:¬¬ tan siquiera soy mas culta que tu   
  
Yoh:ay niñas ya no peleen   
  
Ay S:NO TE METAS !!!!  
  
Yoh:me meto porque todas las personas nos estan mirando ais que se calman o las calmo   
  
Sayi:bueno   
  
Anna:si crees(Yoh le tapo la boca y la alzo en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitacion )  
  
Anna:que haces ?  
  
Yoh:te llevo a tu cuarto ^^ o que no parece? ,aparte nos estabas avergonzando a todos  
  
Anna:je ^^U  
  
Yoh:nunca cambiaras (bajandola)   
  
Anna:no hay porque y lo mismo te digo   
  
Yoh:buenas noches Anna  
  
Anna:ni tanto, pero buenas noches Yoh  
  
Yoh:que sueñes con los angelitos y me dices como me veo con alas n////n   
  
Anna:u`/////´uº  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
¿?:falta poco?  
  
¿?:si eso fue lo que me dijieron   
  
¿?:si eso fue lo que me dijieron  
  
¿?:y tu que piensas   
  
¿?:yo ,nose mucho al respecto de esta situacion pero sabre actuar .y todos recibiran lo que se merecen incluyendome   
  
  
  
Continuara.........................  
  
N/A:Muahahaha wiiiiii ^-^ que les parecio el capitulo espero que les guste ^^ por que a mi si me gusto ^o^ jeje ya en holanda teman que de ahora en adelante me volvere malefica jajajajaj :P dejenme ser si ,bueno de nuevo la pregunta del millon ¿Quieren lemon ? levanten manos!!! por que yo si pero todo depende de uds  
  
ahora los reviews  
  
  
  
Anna15:Noooooooo por supuesto que no Shaoran nunca se quedaria con Anna primero muerta ,pero advertire tmb me encanta la pareja HaoxAnna asi que pos jiji  
  
Diana Asakura:Pues sister que puedo decir no tengo internet asi que pero aki esta el cap tal como lo prometi el mas largo que he hecho espero te guste y espero ser pronto yo la que te deje review   
  
Expectra:si continua tu fic wiiiiii sere feliz ^^' gracias   
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne :si dios te salve que mala soy te puse como amiga de Tamao yo tmb la odio pero nose necesita tener una sola amiga pero ya vere o invento una pero intentare no ponerte mas con ella   
  
Rioko:¡Suerte en los examenes!   
  
Hally777:vdd que si que algo pase entre YohxAnna!! es que la vdd mi mente cochambrosa quiere lemon o lime ja da igual pero no creo poder hacerlo realmente valoro tu opinion y gracias   
  
lore-anime:Pues que bueno que os guste aki esta otro capitulo ,si tienes razon los titulos son lo de menos a ki va uno mas  
  
Korishiteru:gracias !!!  
  
Annami_PND:pos muchas gracias i no se si escribir lemon sea lo mio pero lo intentare   
  
Khoch:Aprecio mucho tu opinion que bueno que te esta gustando 


	7. Historia de una Noche

N/A:Deben de estar acostumbrados (a) a m is estupidas notas pero nadie las obliga a leerlas pues aki estoy de nuevo porque me alegro mucho con los reviews uy eso mi insiprira aparte de ver uno de los mejores capitulos de Sk (el trío de la flor ) otro tonto titulo   
  
+++++el amor se manifiesta en maneras diferentes +++++  
  
******Historia de una Noche ******  
  
Sayi:WoW esos chicos si que saben jugar   
  
Anna:Si Zack no juega nada mal   
  
Sayi:Y que hay de Yoh ?  
  
Anna:+///+que hay con el (tratando de sonar lo mas fría posible )P/A:Que acaso ya sabe de los besos, de las caricias ¿pero como ?  
  
Sayi:del juego como crees que juega  
  
Anna:si el tampoko esta nada mal   
  
Sayi:aja   
  
Arbitro:(piiiiiiiiiiiiii)Fin del juego,los ganadores son El equipo de Japón  
  
S Y A:SIIIIIIIIIIIIII(ABRAZANDOSE DE FELICIDAD)  
  
Zack:a mi tmb me gustaría un abrazo   
  
Sayi:claro (abrazandolo)felicidades estuvieron geniales   
  
Y esa era la vdd no podían haber jugado mejor Yoh y Zack fueron los encargados de la mayoría de los goles( N/A: o nose ok como se llame en el hockey)  
  
Anna:si estuviste grandioso Zack(abrazandolo tmb )  
  
Yoh:Y yo que   
  
Sayi:si tmb estuviste muy bien felicidades Yoh por tu triunfo   
  
Yoh:Gracias Sayi  
  
Sayi:ejem Anna tmb te quiere felicitar vdd Anna(pegandole un "cariñoso" codazo )  
  
Anna:yo oo au bueno felicidades Yoh(estirando su mano para darle un apretón de manos ,este agarro su mano para arrastrala hacia su cuerpo y darle un calido beso en la boca)  
  
Yoh:Gracias Annita ^^   
  
Anna:O////O no hay de que   
  
Sayi:mmmm  
  
Zack:bueno chicas esperamos contar con uds para la noche   
  
Sayi:eh?  
  
Zack:o lo olvide ^^ mencionar ,habra una cena de gala en le hotel para festejar nuestro triunfo entonces iran nos acompañaran ?  
  
Sayi:pues nose eso de usar vestido no me llama la atención   
  
Zack:por favor(mirandola con ojos de perro hambriento) vamos no es como si te fuera a comer  
  
Sayi:esta bien cuenta con nosotras   
  
Anna:O.o Queeeeeeee!!!!!Nosotras me suena a manada   
  
Sayi:Si vamos andale hay que ir siii  
  
Anna:esta bien   
  
Zack:Fantastico Sayi pasare por ti a tu habitacón a las ocho   
  
Sayi:esta bien ^^  
  
Anna:y yo ?  
  
Yoh:tu vienes conmigo pasare por ti a tu habitación   
  
Anna:Dice el dicho que mejor sola que mal acompañada   
  
Yoh:Que bueno que solo es un dicho,(dandole un beso en la mejilla)nos vemos ala noche   
  
Zack:adios chicas   
  
Sayi:Adios  
  
Anna: 0///0  
  
Sayi:jajajajajajajja tu cara (apuntandola de manera graciosa)   
  
Anna:queeeee ¬¬'  
  
Sayi:pareces un tomate o un payaso definitivamente no cabe duda que te gusta Yoh y no Shaoran   
  
Shaoran:que dicen chicas escuche mi nombre   
  
Sayi:(entre dientes )el oportuno le dicen   
  
Anna:Sayi!! nada amor   
  
Sayi:Amor!!!! 0.o de que me perdi   
  
Shaoran:de nada es de lo mas normal que dos personas que se quieren se digan asi no crees(mirando a Sayi de manera asesina)  
  
Sayi:si como tu lo dijiste cuando las personas se quieren asi que no veo porque se dicen asi uds dos   
  
Anna:ya Sayi no seas grosera  
  
Sayi:si ser grosera es sinonimo de honesta lo soy   
  
Shaoran:¬¬  
  
Anna:sera mejor irnos si no quiero ver a mis mejores amigos pelear a muerte   
  
Shaoran:Amigos 0.0  
  
Anna:si amigos porque ?(mirandolo con cara de ingenuidad  
  
Shaoran:no nada mas  
  
Sayi:jaja(risa burlona)  
  
Anna:ahh(dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio)niños   
  
Sayi:ya vamonos porfavor   
  
Anna:adelante   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anna:O////O !!!!NO PUEDO!!!!!! es demasiado para mi es incomodo aparte   
  
Pilika:Ya mujer exageras te ves divina es muy bonito aparte tu lo escogiste   
  
Sayi:T.T yo la acompaño en su dolor (abrazando a Anna)  
  
Anna:calla que es tu culpa que estemos en esta situación   
  
Sayi:^^U  
  
Anna:mmm ¬¬ da igual me arrepiento no voy a ir   
  
Sayi:lo siento señorita pero es muy tarde para eso Yoh vendra en unos minutos porti   
  
Anna:tan facíl como dejarlo plantado   
  
Sayi:No señora ,sabes creo que alguien me debe un favor   
  
Anna:O.o !!NI siquiera lo pienses!!!  
  
Sayi:o si iras al baile para pagarme el favor   
  
Anna:¬¬   
  
Pilika:jeje ^^ ya ves Anna ahora no hay motivos ni pretextos para no ir con Yoh  
  
Anna:supongo   
  
Sayi:bueno nos retiramos   
  
Anna:ahh ya se fueron esta noche si que se larga  
  
Toc Toc   
  
Anna:Quien?(N/A:como si no supiera )  
  
Yoh:Yo Annita  
  
Anna:Callate!!!!que nunca aprendes(abriendo la puerta)  
  
Yoh:jiji   
  
Anna:hmp  
  
Yoh:(con la bocota abierta )Te ves PRECIOSA !!!wow Anna !!!  
  
Anna:Yoh n.///////n Tu crees?  
  
Yoh:no creo Anna lo se pero tu siempre te ves preciosa no importa que uses eres única por eso me gustas ^////^  
  
Anna:O.o sabes Yoh ya vamonos   
  
N/A:si alguien tiene curiosidad era un vestido negro,sin mangas que dejaba ver buena parte de su espalda y acentuaba bastante bien su figura con su pelo suelto cosa que nunca hacia se veia mas hermosa que un angel (n/a:eh?)  
  
Yoh:veo que te has dejado el cabellos suelto (acriciandole sus cabellos)te ves muy bien Annita ^^  
  
Anna:sueltame NO me vuelvas a agarrar mi cabellos entendiste!!!!  
  
Yoh:si señora jijiji   
  
Anna:AAAA!!! ù.úº  
  
Yoh:jiji vamonos o nunca llegaremos (agarrandola del brazo)  
  
Anna:sueltame(golpeandolo en la cabeza)  
  
Yoh:auch(sobandose)que mala eres Anna ¡_¡  
  
Anna:eso te pasa por tocarmeP/A:a es lo mejor  
  
Yoh:Pero Annita jamas te haria daño ,no a ti Anna (abrazandola para asi poder acariciar su espalda suavemente era exquisita ,suave y estaba descubierta se sentia tan bien y solo esperaba ser correspondido)  
  
Anna:Yoh yo   
  
Yoh:Sabes me gusta mucho tu espalda   
  
Anna:(sonriendo)  
  
Yoh:Te ves mejor sonriendo   
  
Anna:(Cambiando su semblante por uno mas frío)eso le has de decir a todas (siguio caminado)acabemos con esto de una buena vez si?  
  
Yoh:¬¬ si tienes razónP/Y:como algo que iba en acenso se fue a pique en un instante   
  
Yoh:pero antes Anna debo decirte algo(abrazandola)me gustas Annita (depositandole un tierno beso en la mejilla)  
  
P/A:Yoh yo tu tambien aaa nose me confundes es lo que menos necesito ahora (agarrandose la cabeza en forma de negación eso causo que su hermosa puesera azul(creo que saben de cual hablo)cayera al suelo   
  
Yoh:eh ten (extendiendo su mano)que estabas pensando acaso era algo sobre mi ?  
  
P/A:Ay que si no tiene un ego enorme   
  
Anna:No te des tanta importancia (arrebatandole la pulsera)y no vuelvas a tocar mi pulsera  
  
Yoh:Aja si claro y puedo preguntar porque es tan importante ??  
  
Anna:puedes pero no se si contestarte   
  
Yoh:porfavor(con ojos de perrito suplicante)  
  
Anna:si debes saber es un regalo de mi madre la tuvo desde chica y me la regalo P/A:lo siento Yoh pero sol te puedo dar parte de la historia)  
  
Yoh: o ya veo (respondiendo ala historia y a los pensamientos de Anna P/Y:Bingo  
  
Anna:entremos si   
  
Yoh:claro preciosa(dandole un beso de piquito )  
  
Anna:(En voz baja)ay Yoh eres especial  
  
Yoh:tu tambien Anna ^^  
  
Anna:Que que dijiste?  
  
Yoh:mmm olvidalo   
  
+++++++++++++Mas tarde esa misma noche++++++++++++++  
  
Sayi:Que es lo que te pasa te has visto muy distraida y distante en lo que lleva de la noche   
  
Anna:no no es nada estoy bien   
  
Sayti:y lo unico que has tomadoe s soda vamos me puedes decir que tienes soy tu amiga creo yo   
  
Anna:si lo eres pero creo que ahora no es el momento de decirte  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pilika:buuuu Hola Yoh   
  
Yoh:Ah hola Pilika como estas chiquita   
  
Pilika:pues chica no estoy   
  
Yoh :jeje   
  
Pilika:Y tu estas raro y eso que lograste que Anna viniera   
  
Yoh:Si es ella pero   
  
Pilika: O.O Te gusta!!!!(gritando y apuntandolo)  
  
Yoh:shhhhh(llevandole una mano ala boca)no quiero que tu hermano y los demas se enteren oks   
  
Pilika:esta bien aunque no veo porque no ya que es fantastico digo siempre y cuando te coresponda mmmm sabes yo te puedo ayudar(con ojitos de corazones)  
  
Yoh:jijiji lo siento Pilika pero no creo que puedas ayudarme y para serte sincero no quiero que me ayudes ya que seria muy obvio  
  
Pilika:bueno como quieras   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Anna:eso es lo que pasa   
  
Sayi:Pero queeeee!!  
  
Anna:ei prometiste no exaltarte  
  
Sayi:no hay algo que se pueda hacer   
  
Anna:la vdd una parte de mi quiere y no quiere   
  
Sayi:esta bien siempre te apoyare aunque la verdad no me guste la idea  
  
P/A:lo siento Sayi no lo es todo pero aunque no quisiera la desicon ya esta tomada   
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
¿?:¿Como va todo?  
  
¿?:Algunos inconvenientes pero respecto a lo demas todo bien   
  
¿?:Genial  
  
  
  
Continuara...........................  
  
N/A:jeje aki esta el capitulo he de decir que recibi una amenaza si no terminaba el cap y recibi una queja pero a pesar de todo aki estoy jeje ahora respuesta a los reviews  
  
  
  
Darame:si pues he cambiado unas cosas pero pronto se volvera un poco mas sk sigue leeyendo   
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne:hola si jeje aver a quien pongo en tu lugar pero en fin en este capitulo no sales pero en el proximo talves ^^y en cuanto a tu pregunta pues es que Anna la verdad no le puede gustar nadie debido aque surgio un problema luego lo descubriras aparte esta confundida la pobre u_u  
  
Expectra:ya cumpli jiji ^^ el hermos de Hao aparecera pronto y esas personas no te voy a decir pero que bueno que no fui obvia jjeje  
  
Anna15:Que bueno que te gusto ^^ no es nada despues de todo fuiste la primera en dejarme review y en cuanto a Hao lo lamento pero tendras que compartir jeje ^^es que es demasiado sexy para ser vdd y lemon ya veremos jiji porcierto ya te tengo en el msn pero no te he visto T.T  
  
Rina_Kyouyama:Gracias !! ^^ aqui esta otro cap  
  
Anna Diethel Asakura:no te mueras porfavor el cargo de conciencia seria grandisimo aparte me matarian los lectores de tu fic incluyendome bueno aki esta para ke nada malo te pase   
  
Zato Ichi:Gracias por tu simpatia y por tomarte las molestias de leer mis notas jeje tambien para que veas y hay personas asi (personalidad basada en la vida real   
  
lore-anime:Arigato nos abia que te gustaba tanto y si arriba los yohXanna  
  
Diana Asakura:jeje sister despues de todo los problemas y amenazas jjajaja esta aki muchisimas gracias por tu opinion ^^ te quiero mucho   
  
Korishiteru:muchas gracias por tu opinion y tus comentarios resivi yu review un poco antes de subir este capitulo muchas gracias  
  
Eso fue todo hasta la proxima alguna queja,sugerencia,opinion mi mail es gka_89_6@msn.com nos vemos 


	8. Mis sentimientos hacia ti

N/A:waaaaa aki estoy un dia antes de los examenes y en lugar de estudiar estoy aki en la compu -_- en fin eso no importa   
  
++++ el amor se maifiesta en maneras diferentes++++  
  
*******Mis sentimientos hacia ti ******  
  
Yoh:Disculpa Sayi pero Anna parece mas tu pareja que la mía esta noche   
  
Sayi:O//O lo siento Yoh je nada mas conversabamos ,e bueno los dejo   
  
Anna:que ?(mirandolo con frialdad)no me vas a decir que estas celoso de una mujer   
  
Yoh:^//^ yo porque hay alguna razón de estarlo y quien dijo que estaba celoso   
  
Anna:arrg ya olvidalo quieres   
  
Yoh:solo si bailas conmigo   
  
Anna:@.@ yoo?(apuntandose con expresion confusa)   
  
Yoh:nooo Horo-Horo (sarcastico)  
  
Anna:esta bien entonces yo me voy y te dejo para que bailes con el   
  
Yoh:(agarrandola de su menton)chistosita  
  
Anna:¬¬ asi me dicen(soltandose)y que crees que hacias ?eh ?  
  
Yoh:pues yo iba ha hacer esto(besandola apasiondamente)  
  
Anna:0/////////////0 Yoh(jadeante)  
  
Yoh:jiji te gusto ?? ahora vamos a bailar (agarrandola de la cintura )  
  
Anna:@^@ si, creo?  
  
Yoh:bien ^^ ,sabes Anna yo nose eres diferente te lo habían dicho   
  
Anna:que insinuas que soy un fenomeno o algo asi ¬¬º   
  
Yoh:no no no (moviendo su cabeza en negación ) jiji no ese tipo de diferencia hablo que eres única ninguna otra chica es igual a ti creo que por eso me haces perder la razón   
  
Anna:yo te hago perder la razon osea que me estas culpando de tu idiotez   
  
Yoh:¬¬ QUE SIEMPRE PIENSAS LO PEOR BRUJA AMARGADA !!  
  
Anna:arrgg vete al @$%&!# Yoh !! eres un idiota (al borde de las lagrimas )  
  
P/A:que me pasa a caso tengo ganas de llorar pero no no puedo llorar el es insoportable,eso sera lo que realmente piensa acerca de mi ?  
  
Yoh:sabes yo crei que esto saldria bien que podriamos pasar UNA noche sin pelear pero veo que eso es imposible contigo  
  
Anna:ahora echame la culpa esta bien si eso te hace sentir mejor   
  
Yoh:como quieras   
  
Pilika:oh oh viste eso Sayi  
  
Sayi:querras decir si los escuche y si lo hice tendria que estar sorda para no haberlos oido   
  
Pilika:no me gusta eso creo que deberiamos ayudar  
  
Sayi:oh no ,no señora eso no pasara sabes nos comerian vivas si nos entrometemos !!  
  
Pilika:miedosa  
  
Sayi:¬¬ has lo que quieras pero no digas que yo no te lo adverti  
  
Pilika:si si   
  
Anna:Por que me sigues !!!  
  
Yoh:no te sigo pero si tu brillante mente no entiende eso entonces te lo dire: el elevador es el modo mas facil de llegar a mi habitacion y si no te diste cuenta este es el unico   
  
Anna:no me importa como llegues a tu habitacion siempre y cuando no tenga que estar otro minuto cerca de ti en otras palabras te vas por las escaleras (pateandolo afuera del elevador pero por alguna razón su patada no habia sacado a Yoh hasta que encontro el motivo, una Pilika muuuy sonriente diciendole adios con su mano y entonces se cerraron las puertas)   
  
Anna:Genial   
  
Yoh:tu crees?(sarcastico)  
  
Anna.calla (lanzandole un gancho derecho que Yoh simplemente esquivo)  
  
Yoh:ves todo lo solucionas con golpes   
  
Anna: ò.óº Y si lo hago que ?  
  
Yoh:y siempre gritas de esa manera tan insoportable   
  
Anna:ah ahora criticas mi manera de gritar!!!!mira quien lo dice   
  
Yoh:Anna ù.ú   
  
Ding(ruido de elevador aunque tambien fue como sono la cabeza de Yoh cuando Anna le pego en su cabeza )  
  
(Yoh agarrandola del brazo le dijo :porque hiciste eso !!!!!  
  
Anna:sueltame me lastimas idiota ¬¬   
  
Yoh:(soltandola)buenas noches  
  
Anna:si claro  
  
[ despues de eso los dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y comenzo una fuerte tormenta ]  
  
P/A:odio las tormentas ,talves no debi ser tan grosera con Yoh no pero si el se lo merecia que no ?talves sea mejor disculparme si eso hare y dejare todo en claro   
  
P/Y:habre sido muy malo con ella no para nada si ella me golpeo primero aunque talves realmente se ofendio con lo que le dije ahhh porque no pude ser sincero o pensar mejor las cosas Anna Annita te amo y me da miedo que no me correspondas sera que estas interesada en otra persona   
  
Toc toc   
  
Toc toc   
  
Anna:Yoh estas aqui   
  
Yoh:eh yo si que ?  
  
Anna: ò.ó   
  
Yoh:que haces aqui ?  
  
Anna:mira yo este yo pues no qui talves debi   
  
Yoh:(con cara impaciente)si?  
  
Anna:Perdon Yoh no debi haberte tratado asi   
  
Yoh:O.o yo tambien te pido perdón Anna no queria lastimarte   
  
Anna:esta bien (sentandose en su cama)  
  
Yoh:Anna (acariciando sus cabellos )  
  
Anna:*///* mande   
  
Yoh:eres unica, especial y me gustas mucho (dicho esto unio sus labios a los de ella y solo fue cuestion de tiempo para que Anna se fuera recostando para que asi Yoh pudiera obtener una posicion mas comoda ,empezo por besar el cuello de Anna, sus manos fueron acariciando sus muslos lentamente pero a la ves ansioso por estar mas cerca de ella para despues desacerse de las pantaletas de Anna   
  
Yoh:Doy gracias que usaste vestido (besandole el lobulo de la oreja)  
  
Anna,quien daba pequeños mordiscos al torso de Yoh solo pudo contestar con un gemido pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que esa marvillosa sensacion tenia que terminar   
  
Anna:Yoh (separandose de el )  
  
Yoh:eh (con cara de bobo ya que la rubia habia quedado con solo su sosten pero este no estaba precisamente acomodado y dejaba ver buena parte de sus atributos)  
  
Anna:podrias dejar de verme de esa manera (tapandose con una almohada )   
  
Yoh:jiji ^///^ lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo eres simplemente perfecta y atractiva  
  
Anna:+////+ que dices (voviendose a poner su vestido)  
  
Yoh:me encanta hacerte sonrojar  
  
Anna:¬¬  
  
Yoh:que pasa Anna por que todo cambio radicalmente ? pasa algo malo   
  
Anna:Yoh yo no se como explicartelo sabes todo me es muy confuso y creo tambien no estar preparada   
  
Yoh:entiendo Anna y no hare nada que tu no quieras hacer  
  
Anna:gracias (abrazandolo)  
  
Yoh:(devolviendole el abrazo)no hay de que Annita   
  
Anna:solo por esta noche te permitire decirme Annita  
  
Yoh:esta bien pero no crees que ya es muy noche   
  
Anna:si pero me podria quedar a dormir contigo   
  
Yoh:O.o claaaro (dijo tartamudeando )  
  
Anna:gracias lo que pasa es que no me gustan las tormentas   
  
Yoh:ahh te asustan?  
  
Anna:NOOOOO por supuesto que no   
  
Yoh:uysi la valientita le dicen(abrazandola de manera tierna )  
  
Anna:callate ¬¬ no me conoces asi que no opines   
  
Yoh:uy yu yuy que miedo pero asi me gustas   
  
Anna:deja de decir cosas que no sientes ¡/////¡   
  
Yoh:eso me dolio y como estas taaan segura  
  
Anna:porque te conozco y se como eres   
  
Yoh:te equivocas tal ves mi sentimientos hacia ti no son los mas claros pero son sinceros(N/A:no me maten por la cursileria)  
  
Anna:no hablemos de eso esta bien P/A:no Yoh no sigas porque me haces esto eres cruel no me confundas dejemos esto no soportaria romper tu corazon y el mio   
  
Yoh:por que dices eso  
  
P/A:auuu se me olvido que podia leeer pensamientos   
  
Yoh:y bien   
  
Anna:no es necesario que sepas   
  
Yoh:mmm entonces significa que tambien sientes algo por mi(con sonrisa de oreja a orej)  
  
Anna:talves puede ser   
  
Yoh:¬¬ los angeles tienen caracter de demonio(O.o)   
  
Anna:¿////?  
  
Yoh:jijiji   
  
Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae kimi to umareta akashi  
  
Yoh:y eso?????  
  
Anna:es mi celular ,bueno   
  
Serena:hija como estas   
  
Anna:no muy bien pero creo que se me pasara ,espero   
  
Serena:hija no sabes cuanto lo siento pero entiende hay cosas que nos e pueden cambiar es tu destino entiendelo   
  
Anna:me hubiera gustado poder decidir mi propio destino adios madre   
  
y asi fue como termino la conversacion   
  
Yoh:que paso que fue todo eso   
  
Anna:Yoh yo me ire pronto   
  
Continuara.....................   
  
N/A:MUHAHAHAHAHAHA que les parecio muy bien, perdonenme por las cursilerias pero nose me es inevitable ahora reviews  
  
  
  
Anna15:ke mala tu amiga pero aqui esta mi mail gka_89_6@msn.com y pues algo asi tengo pensado me encanta cuando se pone celoso Yoh y siento mucho lo de tu bis se lo que se siente   
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne :me tarde mas de lo esperado pero espero te guste  
  
Expectra:sip creo ke esa sera la unica opcion pienso yo que dentro de 1 cap mas pondre a Hao y a Ren   
  
Lilika Yanagisawa :gracias que bueno que te gusto ^^  
  
Mafaldyna:si tienes razon pero el solo tiene ojos para su Annita  
  
y Diana Asakura:sister aqui esta otro capitulo te digo la verdad me hubiera sentido mal publicarlo antes de que te conectaras   
  
Hasta la proxima 


	9. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso

N/A:AHHHH ya no mas amenasas sis porfavor ya estoi escribiendo   
  
AVISO:para quellos que son fanaticos de Inuyasha les recomiendo el fic de mi amiga sango-chan7 AMOR PARA MIROKU denle una oportunidad esta bueno   
  
  
  
+++++el amor se manifiesta en maneras diferentes++++  
  
  
  
*********Del odio al amor solo hay un paso******(sis los derechos de titulo son tuyos )  
  
Yoh:como,porque dices eso Anna,estas bien ?   
  
  
  
P/A:Porque me preguntas acaso sera no, no puede ser creo que serias el último ser vivo sobre la faz de la tierra que se preocuparia por mi, pero sin embargo no puedo evitar un leve sonrojo aparecer en mis mejillas la verdad no entiendo pero sin importar que no puedo decirle nada creo que me rompería el corazón  
  
Anna:Yoh(dijo suavemente mientras sentia como el acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos) no tiene importancia   
  
Yoh:segura ?  
  
  
  
P/Y:Por que eres tan misteriosa me gustaria por una vez saber que es lo que piensas porque aunque me meta en tu cabeza siempre seras algo muy dificil de decifrar me gustaria que simplemente me dijieras lo que piensas y hablarme con honestidad   
  
Anna:segura por que no nos dormimos ya es muy tarde   
  
Yoh:Creo que tienes razón   
  
  
  
Y asi fue se acostaron Anna de un extremo y Yoh del otro hasta   
  
Anna:Yoh basta   
  
Yoh:lo siento . esque tienes una muy bonita espalda Annita   
  
Anna: ·////· ya duermete Yoh si y deja de acariciarme la espalda (pegandole un manotazo)  
  
Yoh:¡_¡ no es justo yo soy quien te dejo dormir en mi cama y no puedo siquiera tocarte ·.· pero sabes que   
  
Anna:Que   
  
  
  
En eso Yoh la abraza fuertemente por detras uniendo sus cuerpos   
  
Yoh:que asi esta mejor *¬*  
  
Anna:*.* ya duermete si   
  
Yoh:claro (besando tiernamente su cuello )  
  
  
  
No sabes cuanto me duele no poder coresponderte, tengo miedo de que descubras lo debil que puedo llegar a ser y no debo dejartelo saber a ti ni a nadie.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
mientras en tanto ya en el hotel Four Seasons, era las 7 am en donde se podia observar a la pareja como dormia placidamente anna en un esquina mientras que yoh la abrazaba, cuandos los rallos de sol empezaban a iluminar toda la habitación anna empieza abrirlos de poco a poco en donde se asusto ya que podía ver que esta no era su habitación haciendo que recordara lo que había pasado la noche anterior.   
  
P/A:O oh que he hecho porque ? son mis impulsos ay no es culpa de Yoh si es su culpa por el me pasan todas estas cosas si no fuera por el todo estaria bien sabria perfectamente como actuar pero espera que hace abrazandome ¬¬ quien se cree ahorita mismo vera   
  
  
  
Anna:Yoh despierta (pegandoleen la cabeza)  
  
Yoh: mmmmmm ~.~ que pacha auch eso me dolio te acusare con mi mamá  
  
Anna: despierta flojo son la 7 no deverias de estar con tus amigos los machos   
  
Yoh: o.0 es verdad Annita, gracias, pero que quisiste decir ¬¬ (hacercandose a ella y besandola, mientras que ella le pega una fuerte cachetada)  
  
Yoh: Hey que hablamos de los golpes por eso no tienes novio ! @.@  
  
Anna: para que te comportes y ademas el plazo de que me dijieras Annita ya termino y eso NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA IMBÉCIL!!!  
  
Yoh: muy bien ya calmala porfavor vas ha hacer un escandalo Annita  
  
Anna: me llamas asi y te aseguro que en la tarde estas muerto.!!!   
  
Yoh: mira como tiemblo   
  
Anna: ¬¬ grrrrr (pero anna no aguanto más y tomo sus cosas que había traído la noche anterior, y ahblio la puerta de golpe y cerrandola bruscamente).  
  
Yoh: valla esta niña nunca cambiara,ahhh pero sin duda es grandiosa  
  
cuando anna ya había llegado hacia la habitación del hotel saca todas las cosas que tenía.  
  
Anna: agradesco que no había nadien en ese momento si no hubieran sospechado de mi.   
  
en eso se pone a buscar en el armario lo que había traído, y se puso lo primero que encontro un peto de color azul con estrellas negras y una chaqueta sin mangas de mesclilla, y unos pantalones de la misma tela que la chaqueta que eran cortitos y l final de este con una estrella negra. en el pelo desidio dejarselo suelto y con un pinche que también era una estrella negra.  
  
en eso la puerta de la habitación de anna empezaron a golpear, en donde anna se acerco a ella y la abrio, viendose a un tierno yoh con un hermoso cachorrito   
  
Yoh: toma para tí, y disculpa lo que te dije otra vez(entregandole gentilmente el cachorrojunto con una tierna sonrisa solo para ella )  
  
Anna(volteando a ver al suelo) callate y no puedo aceptarlo devolviendole el perrito   
  
Yoh: si jijijiji si puedes(entregandoselo)  
  
Anna: u///u, ke noooo   
  
Yoh: me gustaria quedarme a discutir , pero sera para otra ocasión ya que ahora tengo que ir con los muchachos si no van a sospechar algo no crees dulzura (guiñandole el ojo picaramente)  
  
P/Y: por que lo dije u.u los muchachos pueden vivir sin mi y no se ven como Anna wow que no me gustaria hacerle (N/A:no me culpen se supone que es hombre y tiene necesidades U.U discurso de mis hermanos)  
  
Yoh: valla annita, yo no sabia que te gustaba ese tipo de ropa, y ademas seguiste mi consejo de dejarte el pelo suelto(jugando con un mechon de su cabello)  
  
Anna: mmmm tonto que hablamos sobre tocar mi cabello   
  
Yoh: no me acuerdo. (en eso yoh se acerca más a anna, mientras que ella no se oponia a lo que yoh hacía en ese momento ya que con las manos de el la jalo hacia su cuerpo haciendo que anna se sonrojara un poco y yoh estaba a punto de besarla hasta que cierto ainu empezo a molestar   
  
Horo: Pero si es la bruja de las nieves y que hechizo le has puesto a mi amigo para que se te acerque  
  
Anna:Ninuguno este patán que tienes por amigo o por novio ya que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos segun mi humilde opinion   
  
Horo:de controverciales no hablemos (N/A:no es que sea malo pero aki son algo cerrados)   
  
Yoh:Hey   
  
Anna:que no se tenian que ir   
  
Yoh:si vamonos Horo alguna gente no aprende lo que significa la palabra señorita   
  
Anna:si tu lo has de saber bien Yoh ya que te comportas como una  
  
  
  
Yoh:vamonos Horo   
  
Horo:si   
  
P/A:ese Yoh  
  
En eso Anna agarro al cachorrito que estaba ahi desde hace algun tiempo .  
  
Anna:eres hermoso (acariciandolo)  
  
Shaoran: Me gustaría ser perro   
  
Sayi:no te precupes ya eres   
  
Shaoran:ay pero si es la siempre agradable y buena amiga Sayi   
  
Sayi:si a diferencia de otros ¬¬  
  
Anna:ya ustedes dos valmense creo que te tienes que ir Shaoran   
  
Sayi:si Shaoran vete   
  
Sharan:Tenou para ti   
  
Sayi:(asiendo cara de enfado)aa como quieras pero a mi me daria mucha pena apellidarme Tenou  
  
Shaoran:adios Annita nos vemos mas tarde en el aeropuerto   
  
Anna:si claro   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Toc Toc   
  
Yoh:pase   
  
Anna:Yoh vengoa devolverte a Trash (basura en inglés   
  
Yho:Trash? bueno cada quien sus gustos jijiji   
  
Anna:si cada quien ahora agarralo   
  
Yoh:nop (cruzandose de brazos )  
  
Anna:no empieces  
  
Yoh:entonces quedate con el ^^  
  
Anna:no puedo   
  
Yoh:si te lo vas a quedar es un regalo como muestra de mi cariño   
  
Anna: ·.////· no digas eso Yoh porfavor   
  
Yoh:ya veo mira Anna si no lo quieres por que es mi muestrade cariño entonces aceptalo como un regalo esta bien ?  
  
Anna:supongo   
  
Yoh:porque aunque no lo creas me gustas mucho(depositanto un suave y tierno beso en sus labios )  
  
Anna:ya me voy adios   
  
Yoh:adios   
  
Pilika:buuu (saltando encima de Anna )  
  
Anna:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh NO VUELVAS HA HACER ESO !!!!!!!!  
  
Pilika:uy yuy que genio y que hacias saliendo de la habitación de Yoh ^^  
  
Anna:yo, es un tonto dijo que le gustaba   
  
Pilika:que hermoso *o* y que le dijiste ?  
  
Anna:como que, que a mi no me gusta (N/A: que no se cansa de mentir o sera que es involuntario)  
  
Pilika:pues tienes que decirselo para que ya te deje enpaz   
  
Anna:o podria jugar con el un tiempo   
  
Pilika:queeee!!! porque?? no se merece eso   
  
Anna:o si por todas las chicas que humillo o rechazo por que noe ran lo suficientemente buenas para el creo quiero que sepa como es saber que tte humillen   
  
Pilika:aun asi pienso que nadie se merece eso sabes y si te lo hicieran a ti ?  
  
Anna:mmmm no soy tan boba como para revelarle mis sentimientos a personas que se que no me corresponderia   
  
Pilika:como quieras   
  
Anna:creo que nos tenemos que ir al aeropuerto   
  
Pilika:porcierto Anna mañana tienes tu examen de matemáticas verdad ?  
  
Ana:0.0 lo habia olvidado   
  
Pilika:creo que mejor nos vamos a empacar   
  
Despues de un largo viaje porfin llegaron a su hogar   
  
Anna:ahh que bueno es estar en casa   
  
Yoh:si lo mismo digo ^^ pero creo que tienes que estudiar para mañana   
  
Anna:sabes como arriunar un buen momento   
  
Yoh:bueno entonces nos vemos en mi cuarto ahorita   
  
NA: recuerden que tenian habitaciones en la escuela no crean que Yoh le hizo una propuesta indecorosa a Anna ^^^  
  
Anna:si pero primero ire a mi casa tengo que hablar con mi madre   
  
Yoh:esta bien n.n  
  
Anna:adios   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anna :ya llegue !!  
  
Serena:que bueno hija   
  
Tai:como te fue mi preciosa ?  
  
Anna:muy bien si me disculpan tengo que me ire a cambiar y despues a estudiar   
  
Serena:hija tengo que hablar contigo ahora   
  
Anna:esta bien (en tono cansado y aburrido )  
  
Entraron a la habitación de Anna   
  
Serena:comos sabes el sábado partiras para las afueras de Izumo para comnezar tu entrenamiento como itako y   
  
Anna:si lo se (algo cabizbaja) y tambien lo vere verdad mas bien conocer   
  
Serena:Anna es por tu bien tienes que tener a alguien que te proteja y te aseguro que es una buena persona   
  
Anna:NO lo entiendes verdad !!!! Yo no lo escogi estoy unida a el por compromiso y ni siquiera se como se llama !!!  
  
Serena:Claro que entiendo que eres una malagradecida deberias de sentirte honrada de tener como prometido a Hao Ichihoyi  
  
Anna:no me importa si es el rey de inglaterra !!!  
  
Serena:entiendelo Anna es uno si no el shaman mas poderoso que existe ye ste es el fin de la discusion!!!  
  
Anna:genial me voy !!!!   
  
Continuara............  
  
reviews  
  
Expectra :o te adoro jiji ^^ muchisimas gracias   
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne :perdon por la horrible tardanza y sin olvidar la GRAN E INAGUALABLE AYUDA *** ^^  
  
  
  
lore-anime :^^ ke linda muchas gracias espero te guste   
  
Xris:*o* autografo plis ^^ bueno mejor enseñame a escribir ^^  
  
Anna15:^^ no hay de que y pos si Yoh tiene retraso mental en mi fic asi que se va a tardar ^^   
  
DIANA Asakura :^^ T quello mucho sis ke aria sin ti ^^^  
  
N/A:  
  
Perdonenme lo siento mucho me trade mucho no tenia inspiracion y si algunas partes del capitulo son porke nose (no te ofendas Jeanne pero lo que escribi io apesta)  
  
Volvi a mi adorado trauma de la infancia asi que lo siento muchisimo ^^ estaba leiendo un fic buenisimo y de loo mas largo de nuevo perdon y Hao y su apellido diferente ya veran despues 


	10. Encuentro

++++++el amor se manifiesta en maneras diferentes ++++  
  
******Encuentro******  
  
P/A: que haré? que haré ?  
  
Yoh: Annita!!!!   
  
Anna: aaaaa queeeee!!!! no grites y no me digas Annita!!  
  
Yoh: me estas prestando siquiera la mas mínima atención de lo que estoy diciendo   
  
Anna: quieres que te sea sincera ?  
  
Yoh: por favor  
  
Anna: no   
  
Yoh: quieres que te sea sincera !? eres una cínica   
  
Anna: ¬¬  
  
Yoh: muy bien ahora Anna podrías hacerme el favor e intentar siquiera pensar o escuchar en lo que estoy diciendo   
  
Anna :no   
  
Yoh: no?  
  
Anna: si me oíste bien estoy cansada y harta de oírte hablar tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer y en que pensar así que buenas noches   
  
Yoh:........  
  
Anna: no objetas, bien me voy nos vemos   
  
Yoh: que paso aquí?@.@  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serena : Estás lista hija ?  
  
Anna: Supongo ,pero madre te lo ruego   
  
Serena: No quieres seguir con la tradición, de eso hablas Anna   
  
Anna:No hablo de el hecho de estar comprometida   
  
Serena: no es como si lo hubiéramos decidido de la noche a la mañana tu estabas prometida con el desde el día en que naciste y ni siquiera lo conoces no se como puedes juzgarlo  
  
Anna: pero...... el entrenamiento dura mucho y quisiera volver a la escuela   
  
Serena :ah -.- Ya se, haremos un trato te quedas una semana y después de eso volverás pero a cambio no habrá mas quejas sobre Hao o el compromiso entendido?  
  
Anna: De acuerdo  
  
Serena:muy bien entonces vamonos   
  
Rumbo a la salida de su casa .......  
  
Sayi: ANAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Anna: Sayi! que diablos haces aquí   
  
Sayi:pues que mas! no seas tonta creíste que te dejaría sola y aparte me haría un bien irme de mi casa unos días   
  
Anna: Supongo  
  
Sayi: Entonces no hay objeción alguna ^^  
  
Anna: De mi parte no y tu madre   
  
Serena: Claro que no ,pero Sayi cariño segura que no quieres quedarte Anna realmente no puede distraerse  
  
Sayi: Nah no se preocupe yo me misma me encargare de que todo marche bien   
  
Serena: U.U esta bien entonces vamonos que la Sra. Kino no le gusta esperar   
  
Anna: Sra. Kino ?es la primera vez que la menciones   
  
Serena: Es tu futura "nuera",ya que ella se encargo de criar a Hao  
  
Anna: Ah y ella que con el compromiso   
  
Serena: Hija una sugerencia, en el futuro cuando hables de ella apreciaría el que no hablaras con tanto libertinaje  
  
Anna: Como sea  
  
Sayi: Bueno al parecer se toman el compromiso muy enserio   
  
P/a: Oh oh!-.- el cuestionar el compromiso o hacer algún comentario de el pone a gente a nuestro alrededor en peligro   
  
Serena :Es algo que debe tomarse con seriedad, después de todo estamos hablando del futuro de mi hija  
  
Sayi: Si entiendo pero que tal si este Hao resulta ser un completo patán y arruina la vida de Anna por completo no sería un cargo de conciencia terrible el saber que USTED fue la responsable de ello   
  
Si Sayi no dejaba de hablar mi madre de seguro la lanzaría por la ventana, pero lo único extraño de mi madre era que comenzaba a formarse o llevarse a cabo un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho   
  
Serena: Lamento desilusionarlas por se que Anna también espera que resulte un patán para poder safarse de está situación pero estoy segura de que eso no pasará y si pasará tendrás que hacer lo mejor posible para moldearte la situación o aguantarte ya que es cuestión de honor   
  
Esto era suficiente, claramente me decía como mi felicidad le importaba un comino   
  
Anna: Entonces básicamente no importa cuan infeliz llegara a estar tendré que soportarlo por que de lo contrario estaría deshonrando a mi familia !!!  
  
Serena: pensé que teníamos un trato o deseas completar el entrenamiento aquí! Porque por mi no hay ningún inconveniente en que te quedes !  
  
Anna: Esta bien me guardare mis pensamientos y comentarios  
  
Serena: exacto ya que por algo son tuyos y de nadie mas para saber   
  
Anna: Así como es mi vida y no puedes alterarla a tu gusto o conveniencia !  
  
Serena: Hemos llegado   
  
Anna: No me .....  
  
Serena: Shush ! silencio  
  
Sayi: Pero si no hay nadie(volteando a ver para todos lados)  
  
¿?:ejem aquí abajo   
  
P/A: O por dios es realmente pequeña o enana se podía decir   
  
Sra. Kino: Culpo a la edad por eso cariño  
  
P/A: Mierda! puede leer mis pensamientos   
  
Sra. Kino: Si querida y donde te enseñaron ese vocabulario espero no tu madre   
  
Anna: Yo lo siento X o X  
  
¿?:Lleva dos minutos aquí y tu ya la aterrorizaste   
  
Sra. Kino:¬¬   
  
¿?:Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hao  
  
Extendió la mano con mucha cortesía para después besar mi mano era extrañamente apuesto ya que llevaba una playera roja sin mangas junto con unos vaqueros que le sentaban bastante bien ,su pelo recogido en una coleta dejando dos mechones caer sobre sus labios los cuales eran algo apetecibles y sus ojos eran negros muy intensos y reflejaban una profundidad inmensa al igual que un sentimiento que calaba mis huesos y su gran parecido a Yoh no le daba puntos ya que por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en el   
  
Serena: Anna cariño di hola no seas grosera   
  
Anna: ah si hola   
  
Salude y el me sonrió al ver su sonrisa sentí :miedo, ni felicidad o inclusive nerviosismo sino terror era como un mal presentimiento   
  
Serena: Bueno me despido se hace tarde y Anna  
  
Anna: diga?   
  
Serena: Recuerda de lo que hablamos   
  
Anna: Claro   
  
Así mi madre se despidió de nosotros y se fue tranquilamente hacia el auto definitivamente está sería una larga semana   
  
Hao :Bueno chicas pasen están en su casa   
  
A y S: Gracias   
  
Sra, Kino: Bueno chicos los dejo me siento agotada he iré a descansar con gusto Hao les enseñara sus aposentos ,con permiso   
  
Hao: Síganme, por favor   
  
Sayi: Yes ^^  
  
Anna:-.-U   
  
Sayi: No se te hace extrañamente familiar   
  
Anna: No tengo idea de que hablas   
  
Sayi: Hao! que no lo ves se parece a Yoh si no tuviera el cabello largo día que es el mismísimo Yoh aunque si lo fuera realmente te salvarías   
  
Anna:¬¬** es muy noche para discutir mejor cállate   
  
Sayi: bueno tengo una semana para hacerlo y recordártelo ^_^  
  
Hao: Bueno, he aquí la primera habitación   
  
Sayi: Y de quien es?  
  
Hao: Es la tuya  
  
Sayi:o   
  
Anna: em a mi también me gustaría tener una habitación ^^  
  
Hao: Claro pero la tuya se encuentra más cerca de la mía ^^  
  
Anna:`^/./^´   
  
Sayi: ¬¬ todavía no están casados  
  
Hao: Lo se y nada mas mencione que su habitación se encontraba cercana a la mía no que le haría o haríamos algo supongo   
  
Sayi:¬¬  
  
Anna: disculpen pero Hao me puedes mostrar mi habitación estoy cansada   
  
Sayi: Voy con ustedes   
  
Hao: Solo te digo que el camino es largo y tendrás devolverte a tu habitación sola y de noche suelen andar espíritus por la pensión ^^  
  
Era mi imaginación o ellos dos se odiaban mutuamente   
  
Sayi: eee e spirtus !?  
  
Hao: Por supuesto   
  
SAyi: me iré a dormir pero los estaré vigilando   
  
Hao: NO hay porque  
  
Anna: ¬¬ estoy de acuerdo con el P/A: aunque la traducción es :TE estaré vigilando   
  
Hao: Annita vamos   
  
Anna: si claro  
  
minutos más tarde   
  
Hao: bueno hemos llegado ,si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo ^^  
  
Anna: de hecho hay algo que deseo preguntarte   
  
Hao: adelante   
  
Anna: tu estuviste o sabías algo más bien de esto  
  
Hao: esto?   
  
Anna: tu sabes el compromiso   
  
Hao:si claro que lo sabía que acaso tu no?  
  
Anna: eh No!  
  
Hao: O bueno se que es difícil asimilarlo ahorita pero con el tiempo lo harás   
  
  
  
Esas palabras fueron como cuchillos clavados en mi cuerpo, entonces el no estaba en desacuerdo con el compromiso ! Creo que me ilusione con la idea de que si ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso habría una forma de anularlo, ahora mis esperanzas estaban perdidas  
  
Hao: Te pasa algo ?  
  
Anna: No yo solo, sabes no importa buenas noches   
  
Hao :esta bien hasta mañana, sabes Annita realmente estoy contento de que estés aquí  
  
Anna: Yo .... también P/A: Vamos una pequeña mentira no le hace daño a nadie no es como si el estuviera ansioso por casarse o si? bueno es muy temprano para decir apenas si lo conozco pero parece ser un buen tipo, será mejor que deje la basura de el compromiso por ahorita y me duerma de seguro mañana será un mejor día   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
¿?:No crees que ejerciste un poco de presión al decirle esas palabras   
  
Hao: con que estabas husmeando   
  
¿?:Vamos no lo digas así suena como si hubiera hecho algo malo digamos que oi más de lo que debía  
  
Hao: Me da igual si escuchas o no, solo te digo que no creo que a mi futura esposa le agrade la idea de ser acosados por uno de mis amigos, y por cierto ¿que te pareció?  
  
Ren: Atractiva bastante para serte sincero y con un gran poder espiritual   
  
Hao: si lo se es muy fuerte ya sabes lo mejor para mi realmente disfrutare tener una belleza así conmigo   
  
Ren:y que sabes de ella  
  
Hao: se que le gusta el fútbol, le gusta leer andar en patineta escuchar música y se que tiene algo que ver con Yoh  
  
Ren: Yoh?  
  
Hao: si Asakura Yoh   
  
Ren: Espera es un Asakura ?!?  
  
Hao: si sabes soy un hombre celoso y la verdad no me gusta que se acerquen alo que es mío y tampoco soy muy bueno compartiendo   
  
Ren: Y si tu Anna se entera no crees que te pondrá en cintura o algo así   
  
Hao: Anna es solo una niña todavía muy inocente así que la podré manipular y es mi deber hacerla mujer   
  
Ren: mmmm no lo se se ve bastante inteligente y agresiva   
  
Hao: jajaja si lo es pero es lo que le da cierto encanto   
  
Ren:Y el torneo?  
  
Hao:lo ganare y alejare a Anna de toda esa basura de la que se encuentra rodeada   
  
Ren: creo que les llama amigos  
  
Hao: no me podría importar menos   
  
Ren: Y que dices de su familia?  
  
Hao: de ellos no me preocupo la abuela lo tiene todo planeado   
  
Ren: entiendo, al parecer te lo tomas muy enserio   
  
Hao: Que puedo decir la chica me importa algo inquieta e indispuesta obre el compromiso pero la haré cambiar de opinión o la menos tendrá que resignarse ya que no pienso dejarla ir especialmente si desea irse con ese Asakura   
  
Ren:A eso señores y señoras le llamo rencor y odio   
  
Hao: olvidaste mencionar los celos   
  
Ren: Y cinismo   
  
Hao: Me haces sonar como si solo fuera defectos   
  
Ren: Y sin mencionar a..... Hao: SHS calla una presencia está cerca   
  
Ren: Tienes razón, pero puede ser tu abuela   
  
Hao: no, es alguien mas y no nos conviene que se nos oiga   
  
Ren: Vamos   
  
Hao: Fuera   
  
Ren: esta bien hasta luego   
  
Y Ren desapareció en lo oscuro de la noche   
  
Hao:Que haces?  
  
¿?:Yo este no tengo sueño se vale no?  
  
Hao:supongo pero no te recomiendo estar de noche aqui tan sola   
  
Sayi:No me asustas sabes soy mas valiente de lo que parezco   
  
Hao:Bien por ti tengo sueño me ire a dormir   
  
Sayi:como quieras   
  
Hao:No entiendo como MI prometida puede tener como "Amiga" a una altanera   
  
Sayi:Yo altanera!   
  
Hao:Claro puesto que no sabes con quien estas tratando y TE ordeno que te alejes de mi prometida ya que tendra cosas mas importantes en que pensar   
  
Sayi:Ja si crees que tu me vas a mandar estas muy equivocado y en que mas ella iba estar mas ocupada   
  
Hao:Pensando en mi y en la familia que formaremos  
  
Sayi:ERES INSUFRIBLE !!!  
  
Hao:si aja nos vemos  
  
Sayi:ARGGG!!!!!   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Si tan solo entendiera lo que me pasa"  
  
Anna:esta empezando hacer frío creo que esto de leer afuera no es buena idea  
  
Hao:si no quiero que te enfermes   
  
Anna:o///o estabas aqui! y desde hace cuanto ¬¬   
  
Hao:Lo suficiente y bien que lees   
  
Anna:Sheakespeare   
  
Hao:Cual de sus obras   
  
Anna :Hamlet   
  
Hao: O   
  
Anna:Que expresivo   
  
Hao: jeje creo que no esperaba a una presona tan única   
  
Anna: ·//.///· gacias supongo   
  
Hao:Y hermosa porsupuesto   
  
Anna:Gracias, y tu que haces afuera   
  
Hao:Todas las noches salgo a ver las estrellas pero ahora me encontre con compañia   
  
Anna:es bueno tener compañia de ves en cuando   
  
Hao:lo se,uno se siente solo o simplemente hablar   
  
Anna:se lo que se siente   
  
Hao:Enserio?  
  
Anna: si   
  
Hao:Supongo que no somos muy diferentes   
  
Anna:talves   
  
Hao:Y dime Anna en casa no extrañas a nadie en particular   
  
Anna:este, yo, no ¿Porque?   
  
Hao:Curiosidad  
  
Anna:Y dime que haces aqui  
  
Hao:entrenando para ser un shaman   
  
Anna:Shaman?  
  
Hao:si   
  
Anna:mi madre siempre hablo de ellos pero nunca pense que existian   
  
Hao:Puedo preguntarte algo   
  
Anna:Claro   
  
Hao:Estas contenta de estar aqui   
  
" Era tiempo de probarme como actriz no podía decirle al pobre que odiaba tener que estar aqui en contra de mi voluntad y que estare ligada el resto de mi vida a una presona que me da miedo"   
  
Anna:es muy pronto para juzgar no te negare que esto es nuevo y extraño   
  
En ese momento el rodeo su brazo alrededor de mi brindandome un cálido consuelo como si supiera lo que sentía pero mis instintos me indicaban que algo no andaba bien que no me podía confiar pero como negarme al calor de otro ser humano supongo que nunca me había sentido ¿Querida?  
  
Continuara.....................  
  
N/A:wujuju ^^si soy feliz espero le haya gustado y ahora reviews  
  
Emmyk:O.O lamento la espera, y espero te guste  
  
Diana-chan:OOO sis me too extrañarte pero aqui toy vivita y coleando ^^ gracias por todo sis  
  
Anna la sacerdotiza: Enserio ala neta te pasas gracias enserio muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo   
  
Anna Kyoyama de Asakura: ^//^ jiji muchas gracias   
  
Laura DIGANME ANNA:Pues yase que lo del prometido era obvio peroe ste es un maldito espero te haya gustado   
  
Expectra:Of course Yoh tendra celos muahaha me encanta ^^ siempre tan linda saludos  
  
lore-anime :Pofavor perdoname creo que estaves tarde más y que bueno que te guste de nuevo lo siento  
  
Xris:Pos asi está la cosa y veremos como resulta la cosa por mientras sigue leyendo porcierto y mi autografo ¬¬   
  
Pos esta niña se va a dormir diablos y una que creia que cumpliemdo catorce podía quedarse despierta más tarde en los días de la semana rn fin cuidense sugerencia,queja o cualquier cosa mi mail es gka_89_6@msn.com 


	11. Mixed Up

+++++++++el amor se manifiesta en maneras diferentes ++++++++   
  
****Mixed up****  
  
Era una vocecita incesante en mi cabeza que decía que era el momento oportuno para besarlo..Pero, no era solo una, también se encontraba otra pero esta me decía que no, no era a el a quien quería besar. Y al parecer le hice caso ya que no bese a Hao aunque lo note algo desilusionado   
  
Hao: Yo me retiro   
  
Anna: Adiós   
  
P/A: Por fin fuera de tentaciones e insinuaciones me pregunto aunque no se porque como estará Yoh   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
P/Y: Ahora si me estoy volviendo completamente loco,¿Porque? por ella si ahora lose es ella de ella estoy enamorado si enamorado uuuu me dan escalofríos tan solo pensarlo no por que lo este sino porque nunca lo he estado y cuado lo estoy es de la persona menos adecuada claro quien soy yo para merecerla, y si me le declaro de seguro se burla de mi en mis narices y seré una burla y de todos modos no tengo ni idea en donde se encuentra y tampoco creo que estamos destinados ha estar juntos   
  
..........................................  
  
P/Y: Bueno una señal, solo una que me indique que mi lugar es con ella   
  
Ringggggggg  
  
Yoh: No significa nada, es solo mi celular   
  
-¿Bueno?  
  
¿?:Ah hola Yoh que bueno que contestas   
  
Yoh: ¿Quien eres?  
  
-Soy Sayi idiota!!  
  
Yoh: ahh Sayi que pasa?  
  
Sayi: Estamos en Izumo   
  
Yoh: ¿Quienes? y por que me interesa   
  
Sayi: Por que estoy con Anna y un chico no muy agradable tiene intenciones de conquistar a Anna y lo peor es que lo hace en mis narices!  
  
P/Y: Mi ANNA,Mi Annitaa!!!  
  
Yoh: Entiendo y en donde se están quedando   
  
Sayi: En la pensión Hichihoyi creo que así se llama   
  
Yoh: Muy bien estaré allá mañana me llevare a los chicos para que no sospeche   
  
Sayi: Bueno por cierto Yoh por que accediste   
  
Yoh: Por la misma razón por la que llamaste   
  
Sayi: OOO bueno me voy que se esta haciendo tarde   
  
Yoh: Aja bueno adiós   
  
Sayi: Bye   
  
.................  
  
P/Y: Muy bien ahora estoy seguro pero ahora viene lo mas difícil .  
  
Saber si ella lo esta de mi   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sra. Kino: Despierta Anna   
  
Anna: mmmmmm   
  
Hao: dejamelo a mi abuela  
  
Sra.Kino: Esta bien pero rápido ¬¬  
  
Hao: Emm márchate abuela   
  
Sra.Kino: Claro   
  
Hao: Muy bien,despierta princesa  
  
Anna: mmm   
  
Hao: Lo intente por las buenas   
  
Hao le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y después recorrió con su dedo la nuca de la chica   
  
Anna: Ahhh!!   
  
Hao: ¿Que sucede?  
  
Anna: Me preguntaba que estas haciendo en mi cama!!!  
  
Hao: Solo quería despertarte pero si te molesta no lo vuelvo ha hacer   
  
P/A: Suena arrepentido tal vez pero solo por esta vez se lo pasare   
  
Anna: Está bien solo por esta vez   
  
Hao: Claro ^_^  
  
Anna:^^   
  
Hao: Creo que mejor te cambias para comenzar el entrenamiento   
  
Anna: A si claro   
  
Hao: Adios   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hao: Que haces aqui   
  
Ren: Queriendo ver a tu prometida vestirse ¿porque?   
  
Hao:¬¬ No tienes vergüenza   
  
Ren: ¿Tu crees? por lo menos soy honesto   
  
Hao: A que te refieres   
  
Ren: A que alguieeeen se le ha "olvidado" decirle a Anna que después de su entrenamientos e ira a Norte América con su prometido   
  
Hao: Para empezar no se me ha olvidado solo lo he omitido   
  
Ren: MM entiendo   
  
...................  
  
¿?:Holaaaaaa !!!!  
  
¿?:Hay alguien aquí   
  
¿?:Chicos es de mal educación gritar   
  
¿?:Si tenemos que tener modales   
  
Ren: ¿Quiénes son?  
  
Hao: De seguro humanos cualquiera   
  
Ren: Se les llama clientes U.U  
  
Hao: si, si como sea   
  
Ren: Creo que tienes que atenderlos  
  
Hao sí mami ¬¬  
  
Ren:^^ anda ve hijito   
  
Hao: Buenos días en que puedo ayudarles   
  
Yoh :Solicitamos unos cuartos durante algún tiempo ^_^   
  
Hao: Claro a nombre de quien   
  
-Asakura Yoh   
  
Hao: Si, claro   
  
Yoh: Gracias   
  
Hao: Siganme por favor   
  
Manta: con gusto   
  
Horohoro: Aun no entiendo que estamos haciendo aquí  
  
Lyserg: Ni yo   
  
---------Afuera----------  
  
Sra.Kino: Anna concéntrate por favor   
  
Anna: Si lo siento  
  
P/A: Esto de hacer rarezas no es fácil u.u   
  
Sra.Kino: Yo no considero mi cultura una rareza  
  
Anna: Lo siento P/A: Lo olvide   
  
Sra.Kino: Me di cuenta y creo que no estas muy concentrada así que continuaremos mañana   
  
Anna: Claro   
  
Después de aquel fallido intento de entrenamiento me dirigí a mi habitación no quería saber nada del mundo ni siquiera de mi misma .Pero entonces fue cuando divise en el pasillo personas conocidas y poco agradables, genial ahora tendré una bola de idiotas complicándolo todo pero no se tal vez no eran los idiotas lo que me molestaba ,creo que el problema es que viene Yoh con ellos; le rogaba a dios que no me vieran y poder ir a mi habitación tranquila pero como siempre Dios no esta de mi lado   
  
Yoh: Annita !!!!   
  
-El muy desgraciado me abrazo y antes de que pudiera soltarme me sostuvo el mentón y presiono sus labios contra los míos sentí su lengua abrirse paso en mi boca yo al principio no reaccione y respondí el beso por un momento pero me di cuenta de que no éramos los únicos así que   
  
Slap!!!  
  
Anna: Que es lo que te pasa!!!  
  
Yoh(con la mano en la mejilla: jiji solo te bese ^^   
  
Anna: Ereeeeess un ......Desgraciado no vuelvas ha hacerlo   
  
Hao: Que paso Anna tuve que irme por un momento estas bien ?  
  
Anna: Claro, estoy bien ^^  
  
P/A: Vamos no le puedo decir que el idota me beso seria avergonzante   
  
Hao: Me alegro ahora por favor síganme   
  
Lyserg: Claro   
  
Yoh: ^o^  
  
P/A: O no Yoh esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya   
  
-Lo jale del brazo rápidamente y lo introduce en una habitación   
  
Yoh: Que sucede Annita  
  
Anna: Que haces aquí   
  
Yoh: Veras me jalaste el brazo y por con  
  
Anna: A eso no me refiero estoy hablando porque estas en Izumo  
  
Yoh: Es un país libre y puedo estar donde me plazca   
  
Anna: Y de todos los lugares para vacacionar escogiste este lugar   
  
Yoh: Exacto y no veo porque te molestas ya que mi presencia no significa nada   
  
Anna: Si   
  
Yoh: Si estoy en lo correcto o si es importante mi presencia   
  
Anna: Si que tu presencia no significa nada para mi solo te pido Yoh que por favor no me molestes   
  
Yoh: Annita ,lo siento pero no me divertiría   
  
Anna: LO SABIA viniste a molestar Yoh   
  
Yoh: Si como quieras Anna sabes me tengo que ir realmente quiero desempacar   
  
Anna: Ve hazlo   
  
Yoh: Lo haré   
  
P/A: UYYYY me hace rabiar es un odioso engreído y un un tonto si un tonto y no tiene remedio   
  
P/Y: Eres un..... tonto te jalo del brazo y lo único que se les ocurre hacer pelear claro no es que quisiera "eso" pero era una magnifica oportunidad para demostrar lo que sientes y la desperdicias si tan solo fuera fácil pero eres tan obstinada e incomprensible   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayi: Enserio vino Yoh   
  
Anna: Si vino pero no te hallas muy sorprendida acaso tu ya los sabias   
  
Sayi: Yo, este tus sabes claro que no   
  
Anna: SAYI!!!!! Corre por tu vida que te mato si te alcanzo   
  
Sayi:. Vamos Anna solo trato de ayudarte   
  
Anna: He ahí el problema Sayi yo no necesito ayuda estoy bien   
  
Sayi: Me estas diciendo que estas enamorada de Hao   
  
Anna: No pero tampoco lo estoy de Yoh   
  
Sayi: Ni tu te l crees   
  
Anna: Perdona   
  
Sayi: Vamos no le dirás a Yoh pero yo que te encanta el lo adoras !!!  
  
Anna: Sayi basta !  
  
Sayi: Hm como quieras nada lo va a cambiar  
  
Anna: Cállate, voy con Hao   
  
Sayi: mmmm Hao pelo de niña   
  
Anna: Envidia!  
  
Sayi: De El y tu por favor!  
  
Anna: Hablaba de su cabello pero igual adiós  
  
Sayi:¬¬  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
HoroHoro : Yoh  
  
Yoh: dime   
  
Horo2:Porque estamos aquí   
  
Yoh: Para tomar vacaciones   
  
Horo2:Aja   
  
Yoh: Es enserio por que otra posible razón estaríamos aquí   
  
Horo2:Por ejemplo por cierta personita  
  
Yoh: Como?  
  
Horo2:Vamos no te hagas tonto estoy hablando de Anna  
  
Yoh: Ahhh Anna, si que con ella  
  
Horo2:Ayyy olvídalo   
  
Yoh: Con gusto ^^  
  
Horo2:¬¬  
  
P/Y: Y que si no le dije vamos el es mi mejor amigo y odia a Anna si se lo dijera de seguro me mata o la mata estuvo bien no necesito justificaciones o si? no no no las necesito siempre estuve tan seguro de mi porque ahora no   
  
Creía ser perfecto no tener defectos y de la anda estas tu!  
  
Anna :Muévete!!  
  
Yoh: Eh a si perdón pasa   
  
Anna: mm se que me voy arrepentir pero que te pasa   
  
P/A: Es mi maldita curiosidad esta bien aparte no es como si le estuviera preguntando algo muy intimo solo es una pregunta   
  
Yoh: Estas bien?  
  
Anna: Yo si pero a ti que te pasa   
  
Yoh: jijii si te digo de seguro me cuelgas me golpeas y te vas   
  
Anna: ^^U si no me dices te hago esas tres ahora mismo   
  
Yoh:¬¬ Vamos! Acaso te importa -.¬  
  
Anna: Este.... Yo   
  
Yoh: Siiii Annita   
  
Anna: No me digas así !  
  
Yoh: No cambies de tema ¬¬  
  
Anna: Está bien si quiero saber que tienes pero es mi curiosidad   
  
Yoh: Ahhh entonces no   
  
Anna: Porque !?  
  
Yoh: Por que no eres tu es tu curiosidad   
  
Anna: u.u Bueno y si te digo que soy yo ,e dices  
  
Yoh: mmm no lose   
  
P/A :te gusta hacerte del rogar¬¬ me caes mal   
  
Anna: Esta bien soy yo   
  
Yoh: mmmmm nose   
  
Anna: Yoh!  
  
Yoh: Anna! Esta bien te iré   
  
Anna:^o^  
  
Yoh:(suspiro)pero prometes no exaltarte o gritarme   
  
Anna: Pones muchos peros ándale nos seas niñita y dime   
  
Yoh: mmm ¬¬  
  
Anna: ah bueno lo prometo esta bien ya dilo   
  
Yoh: Bueno siéntate   
  
P/A: Enseguida de ti¬¬ bueno ni modo que volando solo a el se le ocurre estar afuera cuando hace frío   
  
Anna: Esta bien   
  
Yoh:^^ Gracias   
  
Anna: ¿que? quieres que te sonría ándale ya dilo   
  
-Yoh poso su cabeza sobre mi hombre y casi en susurro me dijo  
  
Yoh: Eres tu Annita   
  
Anna :Nooooo! soy Santa Claus   
  
Yoh: jijiji no, eres tu   
  
Anna: No te entiendo ?  
  
Yoh: Tu eres lo que me pasa  
  
Anna: No me eches la culpa   
  
Yoh: ù.ú no te estoy echando la culpa tu me haces sentir inseguro me da nervios incluso cuando me hablas aunque sea para gritarme  
  
Anna: No digas eso Yoh   
  
Yoh: Porque   
  
Anna: Porque no!  
  
Yoh: Anna Yo te  
  
Anna: Yoh no   
  
-Coloque mi dedo índice en su boca par evitar que hablara pero el tomo mi mano   
  
Yoh: A que le tienes miedo   
  
Anna: A esto!  
  
Yoh: que!? No ah pasado nada bueno no dejas que pase nada y ya te estas retirando   
  
Anna: No le tengo miedo alo que pasa si no a lo que `puede pasar  
  
Yoh: Porque  
  
-Su tono era calmado y triste pero no podía decirle que no pero tampoco que si aunque mi sentimiento fueran los mismos estoy atada a Hao no podría  
  
Al no recibir respuesta tomo la iniciativa tomo mi mentón y junto nuestros labios en un parpadeo se convirtió en un batalla de lenguas Yoh me recostó en el pasto y se encontraba sobre mi acariciando la espalda que dejaba ver mi top deportivo mis manos parecieron cobrar vida mientras acariciaban todo lo que aquel momento me permitía pero tenia que acabar   
  
Anna: Yoh   
  
-Hizo caso omiso de mi llamado y siguió besando mi cuello   
  
-Yoh repetí esta vez si me escucho y nuestras caras quedaron frente a frente no pude evitar un leve sonrojo y una evidente sonrisa ocupo su rostro   
  
Yoh :Dime Anna  
  
Anna: me tengo que ir   
  
Yoh: No   
  
-Su voz sonó tangente muy diferente a la del despreocupado que le gusta molestarme  
  
-No esta vez dijo y me volvió a besar pero no salvajemente era un beso tierno rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y yo coloque los míos alrededor de su cuello   
  
Yoh: Te amo  
  
Anna: No, no se   
  
-Me marche salí corriendo no sabia exactamente adonde o que haría pero no estaría en esa pensión por lo menos esta noche   
  
P/Y: Si todo fuera mas fácil si lo hicieras así pero no lo haces me difícil te marchas y me dejas sin saber porque  
  
-Me quede un tiempo en el pasto recostado viendo el cielo pero veo pasar a aquel chico que nos recibió nuestras miradas se juntan la suya muestra desprecio pero con una mezcla de cinismo le dirigí una mirada de indeferencia estaba tan preocupado por otras cosas que no me preocuparía por el dueño de este lugar sin embargo había algo de aquel chico que me disgustaba me pregunta si el era aquel que se estaba acercando mi Anna sentía una rabia comerme por dentro una vocecita evito que no lo agarrar a golpes en ese instante primero necesitaba pruebas de que era el quien se acercaba a MI Anna ,por que lo era no por sonar posesivo pero nuestro lazo era mas que las caricias "inocentes" que nos dábamos lo veía en sus ojos estaba confundida y la dejaría pensar pero no desistiría tan fácilmente   
  
-Este lugar era literalmente pequeño recorrí sus calles viendo ala gente pasar sin mucho entusiasmo me senté en la banca mas próxima estaba cansada había corrido había derramado unas cuantas lagrimas aun no sabia exactamente a que le lloraba pero si sabia la causa eras tu ,tu sonrisa me acecha a donde voy tus comentarios arrogantes y tu ego inunda el lugar y me culpo de no haber seguido tu juego nada de esto hubiera pasado y me duele de la anda siento como una mano colocada en mi hombro una voz conocida me habla   
  
Hao: Estas bien preciosa   
  
Anna: Yo,? si   
  
Hao: Te ves desanimada   
  
Anna: Es solo que extraño mi hogar   
  
-Las mentiras se estaban convirtiendo en parte de mi era casi involuntario   
  
Hao: Se lo que necesitas ven te llevare aun lugar   
  
Ana: Espera pero era demasiado tarde me había literalmente arrastrado aun parque de diversiones donde estuvimos lo que resta de la noche   
  
Hao: Es tarde  
  
Anna :Si   
  
Hao: Pero todavía falta un juego  
  
Anna: Eh?  
  
Hao: La rueda de la fortuna  
  
Anna: Ni loca me subo me quieres matar es eso   
  
Hao: mm claro que no vamos! el cielo se ve hermoso desde lo alto  
  
Anna: Nooooo   
  
Hao: Siii  
  
Anna: u.u  
  
-Y así me subió estábamos ahí yo me encontraba viendo el lugar por la ventana cuando sentí un calor en mi mejilla derecha al voltear me tope con el rostro de Hao sus ojos color marrón intenso se clavaron en los míos su mirada era profunda con su toque de misterio no logre articular una palabra ya que Hao había logrado introducir su lengua en mi boca sentí como buscaba la mía su manos rodearon mi cintura, yo no me movía no le correspondía pero tampoco se lo negaba al momento en que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron peligrosamente no dude y colabore en ese beso, después de todo que consecuencias podría traer un simple beso   
  
................................Continuara............................   
  
N/A: olaaaa como estáis adorable gente espero les haya gustado esperare sus comentarios este Cap. Esta dedicado a una fabulosa amiga ^^ Holy Girl Iron Maiden quien me ayudo en una ocasión y me traumó con Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne espero algún día retribuirle el favor ^^ ahora reviews que me hacen feliz !  
  
Anna: Y no nos das crédito a nosotros   
  
ei-chan: Anna! que gusto tenerte aquí(nótese el sarcasmo )  
  
Anna: hmm   
  
ei-chan: Bueno dejemos las miradas despectivas aun lado y comencemos esta bien ^^  
  
Anna: Yo lo haré   
  
ei-chan:u.u esta bien hazlo T.T  
  
Anna: bien el primero de este dice que es tu sis   
  
ei-chan: ooo Diana sis como tas me he conectado el problema es que no hemos hablado xD pero te cuidas y te veré ponto por cierto perdón por la tardanza  
  
Anna: Bueno bueno el otro es de   
  
Yoh Asakura: O.O en serio xD bueno primero muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y segundo me encantaría resolver tu duda si quieres puedes contactarme a mi mail gka_89_6@msn.com y con gusto te mando los cap   
  
ei-chan:el que sigue  
  
Anna: Noe s cuando tu quieras pero ahí va es de :  
  
Expectra: Hola! o//o tu crees solo trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo y pues Hao no quiero que Ren los espié a Anna y a el pero en especial a Anna y tratare de poner mas celos   
  
Anna: Este de lore-anime  
  
Wassup girl! Perdón!! compromisos no me han dejado sentarme en la compu ha escribir pero siempre tan linda muchas gracias y si vaya prometido pero muy sepsi   
  
Anna: Este es de una impostora   
  
ei-chan: Echa pa aca aahhh es de Anna15 y no es impostora bueno aquí vimos que Yoh ya dijo lo que siente y por supuesto YohxAna 4 ever en ever   
  
Anna: Por supuesto !  
  
ei-chan: No presumas T__T  
  
Anna: Y que si lo hago   
  
ei-chan:^^U sigamos con reviews   
  
Anna: keiko-sk  
  
ei-chan: Olaaa bueno aqui tienes el cap ^^ muchias gracias y creeme a nadie le gusta   
  
ei-chan: El siguiente   
  
Anna: No quiero   
  
ei-chan: no te obligare Anna-san   
  
Anna: Perfecto  
  
ei-chan: bueno¬¬ el siguiente es de   
  
Emmyk :n///n ola chica me encantan tus historias espero que estés bien y continua tus fics cof cof  
  
Xris: O.O no te apenes me encantan tus historias en especial la de navidad *o* y en cuanto ala historia muahaha si Hao es malo u.u pero ya veremos muchos saludos ^^ y gaxias   
  
ei-chan: Emm el otro es de Mafaldyna: O.o yohxAnna mmm no se jiji claro que si bueno nose pero soy fiel admiradora de YohxAnna ,muchas gracias por tu comentario y porfavor continua Mentes indiscretas loa doro ^o^ chau  
  
ei-chan: Y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante Anna la sacerdotiza  
  
O//O me apenas y parece que lees mis pensamientos por que algo así pasara solo te pido paciencia y en cuanto a Sayi ya se quien será su pareja ^^   
  
N/A: Bueno eso fue todo muchísimas gracias no saben lo que significan para mi sus comentarios en mi opinión el cap no estuvo bueno pero necesitaba hacer algo que mi me alejara de los gritos de mi mama y por si alguno se pregunta del titulo significa confundida bueno adiós y se cuidan ! 


End file.
